O plano de Six
by sango7higurashi
Summary: Tiago queria Lilian e essa queria distancia dele. Sirius queria Marlene, mas essa já tinha namorado. Um plano quase perfeito."Lily, quer namorar comigo?""você não está falando serio, está?". Porque Sirius nunca foi muito normal... JL E SM
1. prólogo

Declamer: Os personagens presentes nessa fic são da obra de J..

Dedico: à Juliana Montez, já que a fic dela foi minha inspiração e incentivo (eu realmente escrevi a fic...)

O plano de Six

**Prólogo**

Eu sempre soube que Sirius tinha um parafuso a menos na cabeça, mas, naquele dia, eu tive a confirmação de sua loucura.

Eu estava tranquilamente fazendo minhas tarefas, quando vi alguém puxar a cadeira do meu lado e que, para minha surpresa, era Sirius

- Lily, eu já tenho a solução pra todos os nossos problemas.

Eu olhei pra ele com uma cara incrédula, enquanto ele abriu um de seus super sorrisos radiantes.

- E qual seria essa solução brilhante?

- Lily, quer namorar comigo?

Eu olhei pra cara de Sirius e comecei a rir, sem dó nem piedade, e acredite que fazia tempo que não ria tanto.

- Você não esta falando sério, né? Quem te pagou pra você falar isso?

Sirius fez uma careta indignada.

- Eu estou falando sério, Lily.

E fiquei encarando Sirius, esperando elevirar e falar que era mentira, mas vendo que isso não ia acontecer comecei a falar.

- Sirius, tem certeza de que está bem? E por acaso a solução de todos os problemas é essa? Eu namorar você?

- Pensa comigo, Lily, o que faz uma garota largar um cara?

- Ela deixar de gostar dele.

Respondi aquilo como se fosse obvio, o que realmente era.

- Exato, e o que faz ela deixar de gostar de um cara é estar afim de outro.

- Onde você quer chegar?

Aquele discurso sem sentido de Sirius já estava me dando nos nervos....

- Se eu quero conquistar a Marlene, preciso fazer ela terminar com o Diggory. O jeito mais fácil de fazer isso é através do ciúme.

- E porque você acha que eu te ajudaria a conquistar a minha amiga com esse seu plano maluco e, ainda considerando, que você possui uma super má fama?

Eu estava encarando Sirius e com vontade de rir de sua insanidade, mas não o fiz, pois o que ele me disse fez meus olhos brilharem.

-Eu posso fazer o Tiago largar do seu pé.

Eu abri a boca varias vezes, mas minha voz demorou a sair.

- Como... assim?

- Pensa, Lily, se você namorar comigo, ele não vai poder ficar na sua cola, afinal, não se mexe com a namorada de outro maroto.

As palavras de Sirius me atingiram em cheio e fizeram mais sentido pra mim do que qualquer coisa que eu já estudei na vida.

- Vai ter de ser fiel.

E ele sorriu presunçsamente, vitorioso.

- Eu prometo!

E ele olhou para trás, onde Marlene chegava através do quadro de entrada uns 20 minutos depois do horário permitido, e, ao virar para frente, Sirius me deu um selinho.

- Boa noite, Lily.

E enquanto as informações processavam na minha cabeça e eu via Marlene e Sirius se olharem torto antes de cada um subir para seu dormitório, eu apenas consegui pensar em uma coisa:

"Sirius conseguiu me deixar louca também"


	2. Dia 1: Acertos e Inicio

Disclaymer: Os personagens presentes nessa fic são da obra de J..

Dedico: dedico essa fic a Juliana Montez já que a fic dela foi minha inspiração e incentivo( eu realmente escrevi a fic...)

Obs: EU DECIDI MUDAR A FIC PARA TERCEIRA PESSOA PORQUE FICAVA MELHOR, NÃO ESTRANHEM

O plano de Six

Dia 1: Acertos e... Início

Lilian estava sentada em sua cama processando diversas informações e imaginando se tudo o que ocorrera no dia anterior fora um sonho, mas olhando a sua volta e vendo que Marlene não esperava por ela para descerem juntas, concluiu que talvez fosse realmente verdade.

Desceu para o salão comunal onde encontrou Sirius sentado no sofá, esperando por ela.

- Achei que não fosse descer mais hoje.

Lilian olhou um pouco para Sirius antes de responder.

- Então não foi mesmo brincadeira?

Sirius deu uma risada leve.

- Não, não foi, mas se você não quiser pode desistir.

Lilian se sentou ao lado de Sirius no sofá e ficou um pouco pensativa.

- Eu ainda aceito, mas antes preciso te dizer uma coisa, que ideia foi aquela de me beijar de repente e sem aviso?

Sirius riu com a preocupação da ruiva antes de responder alguma coisa.

- Namorados se beijam, Lily, e eu não vou poder ficar te avisando toda hora.

Lilian ficou um pouco vermelha por ter dito algo tão idiota. O que Sirius disse era bem óbvio, e ela não havia pensado nisso quando aceitara sua proposta.

- Lily, você já beijou alguém antes?

Ela não conseguiu responder, ficando com a face vermelha como seus cabelos, e com isso, Sirius tirou suas próprias conclusões.

- Já entendi, vamos descer para comer e combinamos tudo nas aulas.

Lilian apenas concordou e eles desceram juntos. Ao contrário do que a ruiva desejava, todas as atenções do salão comunal se voltaram para eles.

- Por que todos têm que olhar pra gente?

- Porque você está de mãos dadas com o cara mais lindo de Hogwarts? Relaxe, Lily, deixe as pessoas olharem, você deveria ter imaginado que isso ia acontecer.

Lilian ficou em silêncio, a cada momento via como fora burra aceitando aquele plano e via as consequências dele a cada instante.

Sirius sentou-se ao lado de Rabicho e perguntou pelos outros marotos.

- Tiago cansou de te esperar e foi pra aula com o Remo, e eu fiquei pra comer um pouco mais.

Sirius não respondeu e apenas começou a comer, quando Lilian falou com ele.

- Já estamos bem atrasados, a maioria já foi, nem Marlene está aqui.

- A gente come rapidinho, relaxa, eu dou um jeito da gente chegar na hora à aula da Minerva.

E após isso, nenhum dos dois abriu a boca para falar um com o outro, e quando terminaram, foram em direção à sala de transfiguração, quando Sirius puxou a ruiva para dentro de uma porta.

- O que está fazendo?

- Cortando caminho, apenas segure a minha mão pra não se perder.

- Isso é uma passagem secreta? Como a descobriu?

- Os marotos têm seus truques.

E naquele momento, Lilian entendeu qual era o jeitinho que Sirius iria dar para fazê-los chegar na hora, o que realmente aconteceu.

Ao chegarem na sala, havia cinco lugares vagos, dois logo na frente e três atrás. Sirius, vendo que Lilian ia se sentar no lugar da frente, puxou a ruiva para o lugar vago atrás, mas vendo Rabicho se sentar no lugar onde queria, ele parou um momento.

- Rabicho, senta ali com a Marlene, eu quero sentar com a Lily, mas não lá na frente.

O garoto olhou um pouco para Sirius e depois saiu, deixando os dois lugares vagos e que logo foram ocupados, pouco antes da chegada da professora.

- Por que me puxou pra sentar aqui atrás? Eu tenho que prestar atenção na aula, e o melhor lugar pra isso é lá na frente.

- Lily, a gente tem que acertar as coisas do nosso plano, e essa aula vai ser perfeita pra isso, mas não dá pra gente fazer isso na cara da professora.

- Mas eu preciso prestar atenção, como vou saber a matéria?

O moreno deu um suspiro impaciente antes de responder.

- Eu te ensino toda essa matéria se você quiser, agora ao plano.

Lilian logo se deu por vencida e pegou um pergaminho, onde escreveu com sua bela caligrafia.

_Se vamos fazer isso, então que sejamos discretos. _

Sirius sorriu e logo respondeu.

**Ok, então primeiramente eu preciso te dizer o seguinte:**

**A gente vai se beijar algumas vezes, então se prepare, mas como eu sou perfeito, duvido que você não vá gostar;**

**Não conte do plano para ninguém, mulher tem mania de ser fofoqueira e não quero que a Marlene saiba, senão, de nada vai adiantar o plano;**

**O Tiago vai parar de dar em cima de você, mas isso não significa que você está livre dos marotos, eles ainda são meus amigos, não se esqueça. **

Lilian ia lendo o que ele escrevia, e puxou o pergaminho da mão do maroto.

_Calma aí, ditador, a minha vontade também conta, e essa historia do beijo ainda não é muito legal..._

**Ora, Lily, você já viu namorados que não se beijam?**

_Mas a gente não tem que fazer isso toda hora..._

**Vamos fazer o seguinte, a gente só faz isso quando for necessário e tiver gente vendo, ok? De resto fica igual ontem, porque se você reclamar de selinhos eu vou te bater...**

A ruiva ficou com a face da cor dos cabelos e olhou de relance para Sirius, mas desviou o olhar assim que Tiago se virou para trás para falar com eles.

- Por que vocês estão sentados juntos? E o que tanto falam nesses bilhetinhos?

- Isso não é da sua conta, Potter!

Lilian não se segurou e logo já estava com raiva e falando alto.

- Potter, quer fazer o favor de parar de incomodar a senhorita Evans e prestar atenção na aula?

O maroto se virou para frente um tanto contrariado, ele queria muito saber o que tanto Sirius tinha para falar com a sua ruiva e que ele não podia saber. Na verdade, estava curioso sobre os dois desde que Rabicho disse que eles chegaram juntos do salão comunal para tomar café.

_Ignorando a intervenção do Potter, então o item 1 pode ficar do jeito que você falou, mas quanto a parte de contar a alguém, fique sabendo que não precisava dizer isso, eu já sabia e acrescento que você é quem não deve contar isso a seus amigos. E se está preocupado com o plano, lembre-se de ser fiel ou ele vai realmente dar errado, não pense que só porque é um plano que eu vou deixar você me enganar._

**Pode ficar tranquila ruivinha, que se eu prometi fidelidade eu irei cumprir.**

_Bom mesmo, e quanto à parte do Potter, se ele não estiver me irritando e falar comigo o mínimo possível, eu já fico contente._

**Afinal, o que você tanto detesta nele?**

_Tudo! Mas não vamos falar do Potter, por favor._

**Tudo bem... Quer por mais alguma coisa no acordo ou já foi suficiente por agora?**

_Suficiente._

Após aquela simples palavra, eles deram o assunto por encerrado e fingiram prestar atenção nos últimos minutos de aula que restava.

Logo que a aula acabou, Sirius e Lilian saíram rapidamente, já que mal tinham mexido no material, e estavam se dirigindo a aula de poções quando Sirius puxou a ruiva para uma sala vazia.

- O que pensa que está fazendo? Por que você tem essa péssima mania de me puxar para os lugares sem aviso prévio?

- Calma ruivinha, é que como é aula do Slug, não tem problema se a gente atrasar, ele te adora, mas eu te puxei pra cá porque eu estava pensando...

- Que bom que você descobriu pra que serve seu cérebro.

O maroto ficou encarando a ruiva antes de responder ao sarcasmo dela.

- Muito engraçado, estou morrendo de rir, agora me ouve que é sério, se você nunca beijou ninguém, significa que...

- Qual o seu problema com isso? Por que você tem que ficar me lembrando disso a cada minuto? Isso nem é importante!

Sirius suspirou impaciente por ter sido interrompido novamente.

- É importante, você não pode paralisar na frente de todo mundo e... Ah, esquece, eu não sou muito bom com palavras.

E antes que ela pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, ela sentiu as mãos dele a puxarem pela cintura e seus lábios se unirem, e logo sentiu que a língua dele pedia passagem.

Se pudessem descrever aquele momento ele seria definido de formas tão diferentes que nunca chegariam a um consenso.

Para Lilian era uma sensação estranha, mas que a fazia se sentir bem e ela sentia um delicioso sabor de menta em sua boca, enquanto inalava o perfume de Sirius, e sentia o cabelo sedoso do maroto por entre seus dedos. Quando foi que seus braços passaram pelo pescoço dele? E quando foi que a insegurança desapareceu? Ela sempre teve medo de errar, de dizerem que ela não sabia beijar ou de simplesmente não conseguir corresponder, mas naquele momento nada importava, ela se sentia segura.

"Meu Deus, eu estou beijando Sirius Black!"

Para Sirius, aquele era um momento estranho, nunca havia hesitado em beijar uma garota como fizera com a ruiva.

"É porque ela é a garota do Pontas..."

Mesmo usando de uma justificativa que o impedia, na teoria, de ficar com aquela garota, ele não podia negar que era um ótimo beijo, e que o gosto de canela misturado com o cheiro dela o estava deixando louco, e enquanto passava as mãos pela cintura dela, ele sentia aquela pele macia embaixo de suas mãos, era perfeito.

Quando se separam para que o ar voltasse aos pulmões, eles ficaram se encarando e seus rostos mostravam uma expressão embriagada e ofegante, como se tivessem corrido metros de distância.

- Acho que entendi seu ponto.

Ainda um pouco insegura, Lilian só conseguiu proferir essas palavras antes de desviar os olhos do rosto do maroto e sentir sua risada aumentando.

- Bem vinda ao mundo de Sirius Black, agora você já sabe porque todas querem um beijo meu.

- Convencido.

Ela não queria admitir, mas Sirius sabia que ela havia gostado, principalmente quando viu o rosto dela ficar vermelho e sentiu necessidade de abraçá-la.

Naquele dia, Lilian Evans chegou 10 minutos atrasada a uma aula de poções, e quando chegou, estava acompanhada de Sirius Black.

- Afinal, Sirius, o que está acontecendo entre você e a Evans?

- Como assim, Remo?

Na hora do jantar, os alunos estavam comentando sobre os assuntos do dia e obviamente os marotos não perderam a chance de questionar Sirius sobre sua atitude suspeita.

- Ora, não se faça desentendido, você e ela chegaram 10 MINUTOS atrasados pra aula e você chegou com uma cara de cafajeste, a cara que você sempre faz quando beija uma garota, e a Evans estava vermelha.

- Fora que você andou abraçado com a minha ruiva pela escola inteira, e pior, o dia inteiro.

O comentário de Tiago atingiu Sirius mais do que as palavras de Remo, ele ia dar a notícia e morria de medo da reação de seu melhor amigo.

- Não está acontecendo nada, quer dizer, está, nós estamos namorando, não é nada de ruim ou coisa do tipo.

- VOCÊ ESTÁ O QUÊ??

O grito dos dois marotos chamou a atenção de várias pessoas, alguns professores e até mesmo de Pedro, que parou de comer para ver o que estava acontecendo.

- Eu... Estou namorando

O burburinho foi geral, muitos foram os que riram, outros disseram coisas como "não dura um dia", algumas garotas fizeram cara de desespero e outras de raiva, querendo descobrir quem era a fulana.

- Repete, Almofadinha, porque eu acho que entendi que você e a minha ruivinha estão namorando.

Mas antes que o maroto pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, Lilian entrou no salão principal.

- O que está acontecendo? Deu pra ouvir os gritos de longe, a Lene até desistiu de vir aqui achando que era alguma confusão.

- É que eu falei que estava te namorando e eles não acreditaram em mim.

A ruiva riu da expressão de inocência que o maroto fez para ela enquanto culpava os amigos.

- Quem iria acreditar em você? Você nunca namorou ninguém, a primeira vez que tentou, traiu a garota em menos de 24 horas.

Mas ao contrário do esperado, ela não falava severamente, e sim rindo enquanto se sentava ao lado do maroto na mesa.

- Mas afinal, você está namorando, Sirius?

A pergunta de Pedro era a que os outros marotos e algumas pessoas em volta queriam saber.

O casal riu, realmente, a credibilidade em Sirius estava em baixa, mas quem respondeu a pergunta não foi o maroto.

- Sim, nós estamos namorando.

O choque foi visto no rosto de todos aqueles que ouviram a afirmação, mas para um maroto em especial não era apenas o choque que era visto em sua face, mas também a raiva.

**Oi gente! **

**E aqui estou eu com o capitulo 1 da minha fic, ela foi inspirada na fic "James e eu" e acabou se tornando mais uma pra minha coleção, muito embora essa seja a minha primeira de HP e torço para que todos gostem...**

**Eu acabei mudando o estilo de narração porque eu notei enquanto fazia meu planejamento de capítulos que a primeira pessoa da Lily ia me atrapalhar em algumas partes e eu não gosto de fazer meio a meio, então a partir de agora vai ser em terceira pessoa mesmo**

**Outra coisa é que agora eu tenho minha beta de volta, (na verdade ela não tinha me abandonado, foi pura falta de comunicação) (N/B: Foi tudo culpa da Sango que posta sem me falar nada xD) e vocês não serão obrigados a ver erros triste como os do prólogo, que alias eu vou arrumar, juro.**

**Então vamos às reviews:**

**Juliana Montez****:** fiquei feliz de postar essa fic, foi uma boa seguir seu conselho, no fim essa fic só existe graças a você, afinal a ideia e o incentivo surgiram por sua causa e eu espero muito que você goste. Quanto a parte de ser fiel, realmente é pra rir, mas a lily vai ficar de olho nele afinal é a reputação dela em jogo. E eu não esqueci que te devo comentários para cada fic... juro que vou fazer isso já já.

**Janne Potter:** espero corresponder a suas expectativas e obrigado pelo comentário

**Bruna Luiza Black****:** e então? Gostou do primeiro capitulo? Logo logo eu posto mais então continue comentando.

**Marydf Evans Cullen****:** então eu não fui a única a pensar nessa idéia, ela é realmente genial, foi a primeira coisa que eu pensei lendo "James e eu" e fico muito feliz de você ter vindo ler e sim, vai rolar bastante ciuminho, mas isso é o melhor dessa idéia. Espero te ver mais aqui

Então é isso gente, comentem e até o próximo capitulo: _**consequências.**_


	3. Dia 2: Consequências

Declamer: Os personagens presentes nessa fic são da obra de J..

Dedico: dedico essa fic a Juliana Montez já que a fic dela foi minha inspiração e incentivo( eu realmente escrevi a fic...)

O plano de Six

Dia 1: Consequências.

Para Lilian Evans e Sirius Black, entrar no salão comunal nunca havia sido tão constrangedor, todos os olhares eram direcionados a eles e provavelmente todos os comentários também.

- Será que vai ser assim todos os dias? Eu odeio que fiquem me encarando...

- Relaxa ruiva, deixa a galera comentar.

Sem esperar, alguém sentou ao lado de Lilian na mesa, e parecia bem nervosa.

- É verdade o que estão dizendo, vocês dois estão namorando? A Marlene disse que não sabia de nada.

Os dois olharam para garota que havia chegado enquanto essa colocava seus cabelos castanhos atrás da orelha.

- Sim, Lice, estamos namorando.

A garota apenas fez uma expressão assustada e saiu correndo.

- Acho que ela não aceitou bem a ideia...

A voz de Sirius estava bem próxima de seu pescoço e isso a vez estremecer.

- Em todo caso, vamos comer.

E com aquela frase, a ruiva se virou para seu prato, ignorando qualquer besteira que seu "namorado" falava.

- - - - -

- É sério, Lice? Mas como assim...

A notícia do namoro do mais novo casal de Hogwarts não foi bem recebida por uma morena em particular no castelo.

- É serio sim Lene, tem gente que jura que já viu eles se beijando!

A confusão de sentimentos estava deixando a morena quase louca, afinal ela vira o selinho, mas nunca imaginou ser uma das últimas a saber que sua melhor amiga, ou assim a considerava, estava namorando.

- Qual o mal disso Lene? Você tem a mim, normal sua amiga querer um também.

A garota olhou um tempo para seu namorado. O apanhador da lufa-lufa estava ao seu lado quando Alice chegara para contar a notícia.

- Eu sei, Amos... Mas eu ainda quero falar com ela!

E dizendo isso a morena deixou seu namorado e a amiga para trás com um único objetivo: encontrar Lilian Evans.

- - - - - -

- Eu preciso ir pra aula, Sirius!

- Relaxa.... Tem tempo... Fora que eu preciso encontrar os marotos, não consegui falar com eles ontem e hoje eles saíram sem mim.

- Você pode falar com eles no dormitório depois.

Sirius suspirou, já estava a bastante tempo encostado na parede de um corredor pouco movimentado ouvindo a ruiva, que agora era sua namorada, reclamar que precisavam ir para a aula, ainda tinham dez minutos, por que ela queria chegar tão cedo?

Sorrindo de forma marota e colocando a mão na cintura da garota a sua frente, Sirius se desencostou da parede.

- Relaxa, ruiva, senão daqui a pouco você vai ficar é com os cabelos brancos!

A ruiva girou os olhos e teria respondido algo à altura se não tivesse sido interrompida.

- Não acredito que não me contou.

Ao se virar, o casal deu de cara com Marlene.

- Eu teria se você não tivesse me evitado ontem.

- Então é mesmo verdade? Você, que vivia recriminando os marotos e brigando com o Potter por ele te chamar pra sair, está agora namorando o pior deles?

Lilian não respondeu e sentiu suas bochechas corarem, aquilo que a amiga falava era a mais pura verdade.

- Com ciúmes, Lene?

- Não, Black, apenas inconformada. Quem diria, heim, Lily?

E as duas ficaram se olhando, esperando que algo acontecesse, e esse algo veio, Lilian beijou Sirius e sem mover um músculo Marlene permaneceu ali.

- Satisfeita?

- Muito.

E sem olhar para trás, Marlene deixou o casal, indo em direção a sua aula.

E pela segunda vez, Lilian Evans se atrasou para uma aula, essa de defesa contra as artes das trevas, e quando chegou abraçada com seu namorado, eram visíveis seus olhos vermelhos e seu semblante triste.

- - - - - -

A brisa entrava na sala de astronomia e bagunçava o cabelo da ruiva de forma delicada e leve.

- Eu não queria que tivesse sido assim, mas acredito que isso seja o que chamamos de consequências de nossos atos.

- Eu sei, Sirius... Só que eu realmente não queria que Marlene ficasse tão brava, quero dizer... Eu esperava por isso, mas não estava preparada pra quando chegasse... Eu só me dei conta das consequências muito depois...

- Eu admito que meu plano não é um dos mais inteligentes, e os marotos não estão querendo nem me ouvir e estão fugindo de mim, mas quando eu pensei nele ele era perfeito, juro.

E incrivelmente a ruiva riu.

- Eu imagino, isso é bem a sua cara.

- Acho que é por isso que eu nunca ganhei uma partida de xadrez contra o Remo, eu não sei prever o movimento das peças direito...

Os dois se encararam e Lilian arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Está lidando com isso como se fosse um jogo?

- É claro, o amor é um grande jogo afinal!

E mais uma vez naquela noite, a ruiva riu.

- Meu Deus! Quem diria que Sirius Black é romântico!

- Você ainda não havia percebido? Mesmo depois de 48h de namoro? Mesmo sendo falso... As garotas sempre percebem isso rapidamente!

E enquanto a garota ria, a porta da sala foi aberta.

- Que história é essa de namoro falso?

**Oi gente do meu fígado!(piada interna...)**

**E aqui está mais um capítulo... Fiquei tão feliz que todo mundo recebeu bem a minha fic... Amei os comentários...**

**Esse capítulo ia ser maior, mas achei que ia ser mais emocionante deixar o suspense de "quem descobriu o plano do six?"**

**Mas prometo que dessa vez o próximo vem rapidinho, afinal as provas terminaram... E agora vem a parte mais legal do trimestre... O começo, onde é tudo bem mas relaxado pra escrever fics. E o próximo capitulo vai sair bem rapidinho, prometo.**

**Então é isso ai... Vamos as respostas:**

**Janne Potter:**** bom te ver aqui novamente... espero que tenha gostado. Bjus**

**Juliana Montez****:**** eu também sou do tipo que sinto dó dos personagens... mas isso normalmente acontece com o remo... ele nunca tem par definido... mas relaxa que o James vai ter o dele tambem, não vou contar como, mas saiba que Sirius é um maroto e ainda segue a regra do um por todos, todos por um. De burro ele só tem um pouquinho... continua lendo que você saberá o resto...bjus**

**Marydf Evans Cullen****:**** que bom que gostou, espero que goste desse também... e sim, esta na regra dos marotos, mas foi o que eu disse pra juh aqui em cima, o Sirius é só um pouco burro, não totalmente, e quanto a parte de se aproveitar um do outro isso é obvio, já que eles tinham que fazer que façam direito, e são apenas beijos... não matam... bjus**

**Tiif Prongs****:**** ah... brigada... ai ta o capitulo, espero te ver mais por aqui. Bjus**

**Bruna Luiza Black****:**** (chorando) obrigadaaaaaa que bom que você gostou espero que você continue lendo, eu também gosto um pouco de lily/Sirius, isso influenciou o surgimento dessa fic, alias essa foi a maior culpada, mas a lily ainda é do James...bjus**

**Mari lP.****:**** todo mundo com dó do James ta me deixando mal... eu não quero o mal dele...ele ainda vai ter sua chance... continue lendo e verá. Bjus**

**Lady Barbie Pontas Potter:**** todo mundo quer ver o Tiago matando o Sirius... coitadinho do Sirius.... ninguém ama ele... mas que bom que você gostou da fic, brigada mesmo. Bjus**

**Até o próximo capitulo: **_**discussões **_


	4. Dia 3: Brigas

Disclaimer: Os personagens presentes nessa fic são da obra de J..

Dedico: dedico essa fic a Juliana Montez já que a fic dela foi minha inspiração e incentivo( eu realmente escrevi a fic...)

O plano de Six

Dia 3: Brigas

Aquele dia poderia ser classificado como péssimo, afinal, Lilian havia sido, descaradamente, ignorada por Marlene, tendo todas as suas tentativas de um contato amigável reduzidas a zero.

Sentada no sofá da sala comunal, a ruiva suspirou mais uma vez.

- ainda mal por causa da McKinnon?

Ela levantou o olhar e suspirou mais uma vez antes de responder.

- Sim, Remo, e não venha me dizer o velho "eu te avisei".

- Sinceramente, você e Sirius são uma dupla de loucos, isso supera a idiotice.

A ruiva girou os olhos antes de se lembrar dos acontecimentos da noite anterior.

_E enquanto a garota ria, a porta da sala foi aberta._

_- Que história é essa de namoro falso?_

_Os dois olharam para a porta e encontraram ninguém menos que Remo Lupin._

_- Então, vão explicar?_

_- Olha, Aluado... Isso é meio..._

_Nenhum dos dois sabia o que responder, não esperavam ser descobertos._

_- Ainda estou esperando._

_A ruiva suspirou, se dando por vencida._

_- Nosso namoro é falso, foi tudo um plano do Sirius para deixar a Lene com ciúmes e fazer ela terminar com o Diggory._

_O recém chegado olhou para os dois enquanto pensava seriamente em rir e acreditar que tudo não passava de uma piada pouco engraçada, mas olhando a expressão de seus colegas, ele notou que era a mais pura verdade._

_- Qual é o problema de vocês? Eu esperava isso do Sirius, mas não consigo pensar em nenhuma desculpa cabível para você estar nessa também, Lily. Em momento algum vocês pensaram em quantas pessoas iriam se irritar com vocês? Não pensaram nos sentimentos da Marlene? E se ela gostar do Diggory? E supondo que ela goste do Sirius, não pensaram no quanto ela iria se chatear vendo a melhor amiga dela com o cara que ela gosta? E você, Sirius? Não pensou no Tiago? Você sabe o quanto ele gosta da Lily, mesmo que ela não acredite nisso. Será que nenhum de vocês pensou nas consequências dessa brincadeira?_

_Os dois apenas abaixaram a cabeça, não haviam argumentos, Remo estava completamente certo._

_- Mas ainda estou curioso, porque aceitou o plano, Lily?_

_- Achei que namorando o Sirius, me livraria do Tiago._

_Ao ouvir aquilo, Lupin arregalou os olhos._

_- Parabéns, você conseguiu, o Tiago ficou muito bravo, mas eu não vou me meter nisso e nem contar pra ninguém, mas não venham dizer que eu não avisei._

_Lilian apenas suspirou antes de agradecer e sair da sala, deixando os dois marotos para trás._

- E então, vamos comer?

A voz agora tão familiar de Sirius tirou a ruiva de suas lembranças.

- Vamos. Remo, vem com a gente?

- Não, vou esperar o Rabicho pra ele não ficar sozinho, o Tiago acordou bem cedo para evitar o Sirius.

Balançando a cabeça em consentimento o casal se retirou em direção ao salão principal.

- O que estava falando com o Remo?

- Nada de mais, a Lene continua me ignorando e o Remo riu da nossa insanidade.

A voz carregada de Lilian fez Sirius rir alto, mas foi parado ao receber um olhar de censura de um Tiago Potter nada contente que esbarrou com eles na entrada do salão principal.

- Desculpa por acabar com sua amizade, deveria ter pedido ajuda de outra pessoa.

- Não foi sua culpa, logo ele para de ser idiota e me escuta.

A ruiva virou bruscamente para encarar os olhos azuis de seu pseudo-namorado.

- Vai contar pra ele? E como eu fico se ele souber?

- Calma, ruiva, ele não vai saber, vou inventar uma desculpa qualquer.

Ela não estava muito convencida pelas palavras do maroto, mas resolveu não discutir e comer.

As aulas daquela quinta-feira foram muito tranqüilas. Sirius finalmente deixou que Lilian prestasse atenção nas aulas e garantiu que ela não tivesse mais nenhum atraso que manchasse sua imagem de garota estudiosa e certinha, embora a ultima parte estivesse manchada desde que chegou ao conhecimento geral que estava namorando Sirius Black, o maior galinha que Hogwarts já conheceu.

Infelizmente a fama de galinha era grande devido ao seu enorme número de fãs, muitas das quais naturalmente não ficaram felizes com a notícia do namoro.

- Olha se não é a fingida a certinha, senhorita nada-santa-Evans.

A menção a seu nome fez com que a ruiva se virasse para o grupinho de garotas que estavam no corredor conversando ao final do último período de aula.

- Algum problema?

- Todos, quem você pensa que é para namorar o Six? Duvido que dure uma semana, quem vai querer uma garota sem graça como você? O Sirius que não vai.

As palavras chocaram a ruiva e ela foi incapaz de responder, mas as garotas não pararam por ali.

- Você é ridícula, não duvidaria se na verdade fosse uma puta fingida, porque para estar com o Sirius sendo tão sem graça é claro que você é uma falsa, e não duvidaria que para convencer ele a te namorar, você tenha ido pra cama com ele.

As palavras eram fortes e a ruiva sentia que precisava responder, mas não conseguia, nunca ninguém havia a atacado tão fortemente.

Logo um grupo de pessoas já estava no corredor vendo a briga e, tão logo, o causador dela chegou.

- Eu não ligo se me ofenderem, mas não é da conta de nenhuma de vocês o que eu faço da minha vida, e se querem saber, vocês que são as putas, vocês que vivem se oferecendo e ainda precisam difamar uma pessoa achando que vão conseguir algo. Pois eu digo pra vocês que a Lily não é sem graça, e ser inteligente não é pecado. Caso ainda não tenham reparado, eu também tiro notas boas, e o fato de eu namorar não significa que alguém me comprou com sexo, e sim que eu achei alguém que eu goste o suficiente pra ficar mais do que um dia, ao contrário de vocês que sequer conseguiram um dia e nunca vão conseguir.

As palavras do maroto fizeram todos se calarem. As garotas abaixaram os olhos. Quando Sirius se virou, viu os olhos de sua ruiva cheios de água, e algumas lágrimas já escapavam de seus olhos quando um tímido obrigado escapou de seus lábios.

Sirius a puxou para um beijo que deixou todas as garotas com mais inveja e puxou Lilian pela mão para longe daquela multidão, e embora o olhar de Tiago estivesse fixo nos dois de uma forma quase mortal, Sirius não se importou, naquele momento, ela era mais importante do que o ciúme de Tiago.

- Como ela está?

A voz de Remo acordou Sirius de seus pensamentos e o fez olhar para o lado, onde o amigo sentava no sofá da sala comunal.

- Vai sobreviver, ficou um pouco mal com tudo, não esperava por aquilo, e as garotas realmente pegaram pesado. Aproveitaram que nossos horários eram diferentes para poder atacá-la quando estava sozinha.

- Aliás, que droga foi aquela? Você parecia realmente sério, tem certeza que ainda quer a Marlene?

O maroto olhou para seu amigo e suspirou.

- Eu sei que foi péssimo tudo o que eu disse, mas eu fiquei bravo com elas, queria ser convincente para fazer elas engolirem todas aquelas palavras. A Lily é muito legal, ela não merecia aquilo, ainda mais porque ela está me fazendo um favor, e ainda por cima de graça, pior, saindo no prejuízo porque a Marlene ainda não voltou a falar com ela e a Alice também não, está inconformada por não ter ficado sabendo de nada.

- No final você acabou fazendo tudo errado... Por que eu não me surpreendo com isso...

- Mas lembra do que eu te disse ontem?

- Como poderia esquecer?

_Quando a ruiva saiu da sala os dois marotos ficaram sozinhos e em silêncio, até esse ser quebrado por Remo._

_- Ainda não entendo como pôde fazer isso com o Tiago._

_- Ele estava no meu plano também, tá legal? A idéia era ele aproveitar que eu tô namorando a Lily e, ao invés de ficar dando em cima dela e deixando ela brava, ele ficasse amigo dela, ela ia conseguir ver que ele é legal e dar uma chance pra ele, quem sabe até começar a gostar dele, mas o idiota é cabeça dura o suficiente pra não me ouvir nem um segundo._

_- Também, né, Sirius, com tanta coisa pra pensar você tem essa ideia, por Merlin!_

_- Eu já saquei que eu errei, mas eu sei que ele vai me ouvir uma hora._

_- Quero só ver como você vai fazer, estou torcendo para que consiga, mas não estou muito otimista, se quer saber._

- Bem, eu tenho treino de quadribol, então me deseje sorte, Remo.

Com um sorrisinho fraco, o maroto se despediu de Sirius.

Quando o moreno chegou ao campo viu olhos frios o encarando, e isso o fez suspirar.

"O Tiago vai ser mais difícil do que eu esperava".

- Bem, time, eu quero todo mundo treinando duro, três semanas passam voando e eu não quero perder de jeito nenhum.

O time concordou com Tiago e montaram nas vassouras, e o treino teria ido muito bem se Tiago não tivesse brigado com Sirius o jogo inteiro, acusando ele de não acertar os balaços.

- Que droga, cara, com você reclamando não dá, se está bravo por causa de outras coisas diz logo, porque o time não tem nada a ver com isso.

Mal Sirius desceu da vassoura, seguido do restante do time, e Tiago partiu pra cima dele, acertando um belo soco em sua face esquerda.

- É, eu tenho um problema com você, você é um traíra desgraçado, de todas as pessoas do mundo, você era a última de quem eu iria esperar algo assim, você sabe o quanto eu gosto dela e mesmo assim...

- Olha, eu sei disso, mas se você me ouvisse...

- Não tem nada que você possa dizer, Sirius, eu amo a Lily e você a tirou de mim, o cara que eu considerava o meu melhor amigo, não, o meu irmão, tirou aquilo que eu mais amo na vida.

Um silêncio desagradável se formou entre os dois, e muitos jogadores do time não sabiam se deviam ver a briga ou simplesmente se retirar.

- Eu confiei em você.

E com essas palavras, Tiago se retirou do campo, e Sirius foi incapaz de responder qualquer coisa. De repente, aquele soco parecia doer mais do que qualquer outro.

**Oi amigos do Complexo de Golgi (piada interna parte2)!**

**Aí está o tão esperado capítulo, ou devo dizer a tão esperada briga? Todos queriam ver o Tiago se irritar com o Sirius e aqui está, ele realmente estava merecendo, principalmente depois daquele discurso super fofo pra proteger a Lily *.***

**Agora o Remo também sabe de tudo e as brigas estão em chamas, o que será que vai acontecer? Credo isso tá muito comercial.... Alias muita gente estava na duvida entre o remo ou o Tiago... Era bem fácil pensar no Remo...**

**Prometo que não irei demorar tanto da próxima vez... é que eu realmente não toquei no pc essa semana, mas o capitulo já tava pronto desde segunda...**

**Mas enfim... Vamos às reviews:**

_**Mari lP.**_**: ai esta a revelação de quem estava atrás da porta, e eu concordo que é tudo ciúmes da lene... mas ela é cabeça dura, vai demorar pra entender isso, espero que tenha gostado do capitulo e não tenha morrido de curiosidade, não quero ser presa por homicídio....**

_**Nicky Evans**_**: todo mundo queria saber quem abriu a porta.... acho q parei mesmo em uma boa parte... shaushuashuashuashaushau..... espero que tenha gostado desse cap também.**

_**Janne Potter**_**: eu já tenho uma idéia... mas fiquei curiosa... quais eram as suas suspeitas? Espero que tenha gostado do resultado e não duvido que tenha acertado XD**

_**Lady Barbie Pontas Potter**_**: matar ele não mato... mas pelo menos o six ganhou um belo soco e palavras bem duras... mas fico feliz que esteja gostando... quero ver mais coments seus por aqui!**

_**Juliana Montez**_**: bem... eu acho que também estou te devendo comentário... estou super sem tempo... alias eu preciso ler o ultimo capitulo de James e eu... ai meu deus... juro que vou ler e dar review... e sobre o James abrir a porta... seria muita rápido mesmo, é triste ver ele sofrer, mas é essencial e o ciúmes da ele é mais do que claro, mas como eu disse... ela é cabeça dura. Quanto a piada interna é por causa de uma fic que eu li, ela é escrita em primeira pessoa e cada trecho por um personagem diferente e em uma das partes a personagem, que é meio lelé, fala que todo mundo diz que tem amigos do coração, mas ela não quer ter amigos do coração pq ela é diferente, então os amigos dela não amigos do fígado, eu ri muito disso, a parte 2 da piada é porque quando eu contei pra minha amiga a gente começou a zuar e decidimos que nos éramos amigas do complexo de golgi, assim eu tenho uma amiga do fígado, uma do complexo de golgi e um amigo do grande complexo de golgi, esse ultimo pq ele escreveu em uma prova que a célula possuía um grande complexo de golgi e mais um monte de besteira.... espero que tenha gostado desse cap**

_**Aline Cullen**_**: eu nunca tinha pensado por esse lado... a frase pra mim parecia tão impessoal e ao mesmo tempo tão normal que eu nunca pensei na diferença entre ela ser dita pelo remo ou pelo James... mas foi uma boa dedução, eu gostei. Espero que você tenha gostado desse cap também**

**Então é isso ai gente e até o próximo capitulo: Ciúmes.**


	5. Dia 4: ciumes

Disclaimer: Os personagens presentes nessa fic são da obra de J..

Dedico: dedico essa fic a Juliana Montez já que a fic dela foi minha inspiração e incentivo.

O plano de Six

Dia 4: ciúmes

Lily estava chocada com o que Remo lhe dizia.

- Depois disso eles não dormiram bem, por isso Tiago saiu cedo, novamente, e Sirius está enrolando lá em cima. Você deveria ir sozinha, duvido muito que Sirius vá tomar café e correr o risco de encontrar o Tiago.

A ruiva suspirou antes de concordar.

- Se ele descer diga a ele que eu já fui e tente não dar sermão, ele já deve estar se sentindo mal o suficiente.

Enquanto caminhava nos corredores, Lily pensava no quanto aquele plano estava bagunçado e o quanto desejava poder fazer algo para resolver isso, mas seus pensamentos foram cortados pela voz de Marlene.

- Olha se não é a garota de quem todos falam, depois de conquistar o Sirius e se mostrar uma falsa ainda conseguiu destruir a amizade dos marotos.

Ao olhar pra trás, a ruiva viu suas duas amigas, sendo que Marlene não estava com uma cara muito boa.

- Marlene, porque você não para com esse seu ciúme bobo?

- Por que eu estaria com ciúmes de você?

- Porque você está morrendo de ciúmes de eu estar com o Sirius, e olha que você tem namorado, depois eu sou a hipócrita.

Ela não sabia de onde tirara tanto veneno para jogar contra sua amiga, mas o estava fazendo bem ali, no meio do corredor. Pior sua imagem não podia ficar, mas o que não esperava era a reação de Marlene: um belo tapa na cara.

- Não fale sobre o que você não sabe!

E fulminando de raiva, a garota saiu pelos corredores enquanto Alice se aproximava.

- Acho que ela tem razão, você está indo longe demais, não?

E mesmo com uma expressão triste a ruiva sorriu torto.

- Acho que sim, mas se reparar bem, ela não negou.

E segurando a vontade de chorar pela dor do tapa e pela dor que sentia por dentro, ela se retirou, deixando para trás sua amiga e um bolinho de alunos estupefatos.

- Estou preocupado, nenhuma das duas veio na aula e todo mundo disse que elas brigaram no corredor.

* * *

Sirius estava saindo da primeira aula do dia muito inquieto.

- Eu sei, também estou preocupado.

- Por que vocês não vão procurá-las?

Os dois amigos viraram para o garoto gordinho que os acompanhava.

- O Rabicho tem razão, vou atrás delas.

- Só que não vai conseguir achar as duas, e eu não vou deixar o Tiago, quero falar com ele.

Sirius pensava no que Remo havia dito, quando Pedro resolveu intervir novamente

- Mas remo, você tem runas agora, e eu teria adivinhação com o Tiago, tenho certeza que posso falar com ele, eu ia dormir nessa aula mesmo.

Concordando com o amigo, Sirius e Remo se separaram para procurar as garotas enquanto Pedro corria para a aula de adivinhação.

Sirius foi em direção a biblioteca, sabia que ali era o lugar preferido da ruiva e com sorte a acharia ali e já estava comemorando quando ouviu um choro baixinho, mas se surpreendeu quando encontrou outra pessoa sentada no chão de um dos corredores do lugar.

- Marlene?

- Vá embora, quero ficar sozinha.

- Então você não escolheu um bom lugar, porque muitas pessoas vêm a biblioteca, um exemplo disso é que eu te encontrei.

- Mentira, aposto que veio atrás da Lily.

Sirius suspirou e se sentou ao lado da garota.

- Não preciso de sua piedade.

- Não estou sendo piedoso, estou sendo um amigo. Ao contrário do que parece, eu sou um cara legal e sei me aproximar de uma garota sem ser com o objetivo de beijá-la.

Marlene olhou fixamente para Sirius.

- Então mudou.

- A gente muda por quem a gente ama.

- Você ama a Lily?

- Eu não disse isso, eu gosto bastante dela, mas não é tudo isso, as pessoas acham que porque eu estou namorando sério, eu tenho que casar com ela, eu estou aprendendo a namorar firme.

- Então não escolheu uma boa pessoa pra isso, a briga entre você e o Tiago foi meio feia.

- Mas você está dizendo isso pelo Tiago ou por você? Porque pelo que eu soube você brigou com a Lily porque está com ciúmes de mim.

- Ora, que absurdo!

A risada de Sirius fez Marlene esboçar um sorriso.

- Olha como eu sou maravilhoso, consegui fazer você sorrir.

- Seu egocêntrico.

- Mas você gosta de mim assim.

E a garota riu.

- Devo aceitar sua risada como um sim?

- Cale a boca, Sirius

E ambos riram e parecia que toda a tristeza havia ido embora.

- E então, o que acha de irmos assistir a terceira aula?

E teve como resposta um belo sorriso.

* * *

Remo estava andando nos jardins quando ouviu um som baixinho, e ao se aproximar, se deparou com um borrão vermelho que logo identificou como Lilian.

- Lily.

A ruiva desviou o olhar para o maroto e logo depois o abraçou.

- Ei, calma, a briga foi tão feia assim?

- Eu não sei o que fazer, Remo, eu estou perdendo a minha melhor amiga.

Os dois sentaram no chão e Lilian deitou a cabeça no colo de Remo, que começou a mexer em seus cabelos.

- Se a coisa está tão ruim, termine, se o namoro com Sirius é ruim, acabe com isso.

- Não é namorar o Sirius que é ruim, muito pelo contrário, é bom, ele não é grudento e beija bem, pelo menos eu acho, talvez eu não tenha experiência o suficiente pra falar isso, mas enfim, o ruim é a Lene, ela podia aceitar logo.

- Mas pense bem, Lily, se ela aceitar significa que ela aprova vocês dois e não que sente ciúmes, assim o plano de fazê-la terminar com o Diggori por ciúmes não dá em nada.

A ruiva ficou um bom tempo em silêncio enquanto olhava para Remo.

- Eu acho que Sirius roubou toda a minha inteligência, junto com a sanidade, como eu não notei nisso antes, você está completo de razão.

- Por isso eu disse que esse plano não era bom, vocês têm que sofrer muito antes de conseguirem o que estão planejando, não é um plano muito eficaz.

- Dizem que depois da tempestade vem o sol, nosso sol vai chegar. Obrigada, você é um bom amigo, Remo.

- Conte comigo, agora vamos, você tem que lavar essa cara pra gente ir pra terceira aula, afinal se a gente matou a segunda aula temos que chegar bem na terceira.

E sorrindo os dois amigos levantaram.

* * *

- Rabicho falou comigo, parece que as coisas estão indo mal pra Evans por causa do namoro com o Black.

- Vamos lá, Pontas, por que você não ouve o que o Almofadinhas tem a dizer, tente entendê-lo, vocês são amigos a tanto tempo, não vale a pena brigar por causa de uma garota.

E com um olhar triste, Tiago se levantou do sofá do salão comunal.

- O problema, Aluado, é que ela não é uma garota, ela é A garota.

E balançando a cabeça negativamente, Remo ficou pensando o quanto seus amigos eram idiotas. Talvez Lily não fosse a única a perder a sanidade, talvez ele também tivesse a perdido, mas a muito mais tempo: no dia que os conheceu.

**Oi amigos do cérebro!**

**Eu sei que eu demorei, mas é que eu passei por apertos, apresentação do teatro, provas, provas de rec, mais provas, falta de inspiração, surto de eu não gosto mais da Marlene causada por uma fic Sirius x Bellatrix (nunca tinha lido nada deles, de repente achei uma fic perfeita), por fim eu levei um tempão pra escrever esse cap, mas pelo menos saiu**

**Eu não vou desistir dessa fic, eu me recuso a isso, então eu demoro, mas eu posto**

**Vamos às reviews:**

_**Mari lP.**__**:**_** o Sirius É fofo, ele é tão idiota que fica fofo, desculpa a demora!**

_**Lady Barbie Pontas Potter**_**: não agradeça, o six só está vivo por enquanto, shaushaushuahsua, ai está a continuação**

_**Janne Potter:**_** desculpa, eu demorei, mas vou me esforçar pra não demorar novamente**

_**Marydf Evans Cullen**__**:**_** muita gente desconfiava do remo, mas o tiago vai ficar sabendo da verdade na hora certa, quanto a classificação eu coloquei não pelo casal, mas pelos protagonistas, os protagonistas são a lily e o Sirius, mas os casais são lily e tiago e Sirius e Marlene, vou por no resumo pra ninguém mais se confundir XP**

_**Juliana Montez**__**:**_** você tinha razão, somos amigos do cérebro, e que vergonha amiga do cérebro, você já terminou James e eu enquanto eu estou demorando décadas pra postar... sou uma lerda... e quando a vida sofrida dos meus personagens eu logo vou melhorar, mais uns caps e tudo vai ficar bem, prometo**

_**Daidoji-Chan.**__**:**_** espero que a ansiedade tenha valido a pena, eu me esforcei o Maximo pra postar**

_**Ani Savioli**__**:**_** ah... brigada, espero que ainda esteja gostando da fic**

_**Meel Evans Potter-Malfoy**__**:**_** adoro leitores novos, quero te ver muito por aqui viu? Valeu por add**

_**Ps:**_** propaganda básica da minha fic **_**ELA**_**, uma fic Remo x Tonks pra os que gostam do casal acho que gostaram da fic também**

**Então é isso gente, até o próximo capitulo: **_**Pratos limpos**_


	6. Dia 5: Pratos Limpos

Disclaimer: Os personagens presentes nessa fic são da obra de J. K. Rolling.

Dedico: dedico essa fic a Juliana Montez já que a fic dela foi minha inspiração e incentivo.

O plano de Six

Dia 5: Pratos limpos

Marlene teria tido uma manhã calma e feliz se Amos não a tivesse chamado para conversarem com uma cara tão séria, se a conversa tivesse acabado bem e se seus olhos não tivessem ficado tão inchados.

A conversa já não havia começado bem.

- Por que você sumiu nas aulas ontem, e quando voltou, foi acompanhada?

Aquela pergunta era característica de um namorado ciumento.

- Eu havia brigado com a Lily, não estava bem, e o Sirius me encontrou, conversamos um pouco e voltamos pra aula.

E a briga se tornava eminente a cada resposta.

- Sirius? Desde quando o Black virou Sirius?

- Desde que ele me animou depois de uma briga.

- E porque ele foi fazer isso?

E a cada resposta o tom de voz se alterava.

- Ele estava atrás da Lily e acabou me encontrando, ela também faltou nas aulas.

E cada vez que a voz se alterava, chamava mais atenção.

- E porque ele não foi atrás dela? Porque ele parou pra falar com você?

- Amos, o que você quer realmente saber?

E quando ela viu ele respirar bem fundo, a briga se tornou real.

- Pelo que eu ouvi, você brigou com a sua amiga por causa do Black, e não para de falar dele e da droga do namoro dele. Então eu te pergunto, Marlene, por que você está comigo se está morrendo de ciúmes do garanhão da escola?

- Eu não estou com ciúmes, eu não sinto nada por ele.

- Então quer só se agarrar com ele e ser largada no dia seguinte como 99% das garotas do colégio?

- Agora você está me ofendendo.

- Claro, porque só você se ofende, eu não me sinto nem um pouco ofendido quando alguém está rindo da minha cara porque a MINHA NAMORADA está com ciúmes da melhor amiga por causa de outro cara.

- O QUE É QUE VOCÊ QUER COM TUDO ISSO, AFINAL?

- Quero pôr tudo em pratos limpos, porque parece que não está mais dando certo eu e você.

E aquela frase era tão clichê que a garota já sabia o que viria depois e seus olhos já estavam vermelhos quando a frase final veio.

- Eu estou terminando com você, Marlene.

--

- Muito bem, Sirius, o que foi que você fez dessa vez?

O maroto andava desligado e demorou para entender o que a garota do seu lado perguntava.

- Nada que eu me lembre, por quê?

A ruiva bufou e parou de andar.

- Ora, por que, o castelo inteiro não para de olhar pra você e cochichar, já está me deixando nervosa.

- Ciúmes, ruiva?

Lilian corou antes de continuar andando e responder a pergunta.

- É claro que não, apenas está me incomodando...

Ela então parou de repente, fazendo o maroto trombar em suas costas.

- Você não andou me traindo, né? Ainda não quero melhorar minha má fama sendo chamada de corna.

A risada levemente canina do maroto foi ouvida pelos alunos que subiam as escadas em direção ao salão comunal da Grifinória.

- Fique tranquila, Lily, não andei fazendo nada de errado nos últimos dias, minha conversa com a Lene foi tão pura como a sua com o Aluado.

Depois de receber um último olhar desconfiado da ruiva, o casal voltou a andar.

No salão comunal, o lupino se encontrava sozinho no sofá.

- E aí, Aluado?

O garoto se virou para o casal.

- O que foi que você fez, Almofadinhas?

Mas ao contrário do esperado, a resposta veio de Lilian.

- Eu sabia que ele tinha feito alguma coisa, o castelo inteiro não estaria olhando pra ele por nada.

E ambos encararam o maroto.

- Talvez eu seja bonito demais e todos decidiram me apreciar hoje, vai saber o que se passa na cabeça dessas pessoas.

A ruiva limitou-se a revirar os olhos enquanto o outro maroto se deu ao trabalho de responder.

- Ao que parece, você foi motivo de alguma briga, porque tinha umas meninas comentando.

O moreno ergueu uma sobrancelha

- Tiago andou brigando?

Mas antes que Remo pudesse responder, Lilian interveio.

- O Potter não foi, ele esteve com o Pettigrew o dia inteiro.

O comentário assustou os dois marotos, mas foi Sirius quem comentou.

- Andou observando o Tiago, ruivinha?

Lilian se amaldiçoou eternamente por ser ruiva, pois sabia que seu rosto estava vermelho.

- É claro que não, eu apenas cruzo com eles nos corredores e como eles chamam muita atenção falando, e eu sou observadora eu acabei reparando.

- Sei...

O sorriso sacana de Sirius foi devolvido com um tapa no braço e uma risada por parte de Lupin.

- Vou deixar vocês dois aí, talvez o Rabicho saiba alguma coisa.

O casal apenas assentiu e observou o amigo desaparecer nas escadas.

- Vocês e esses seus apelidos estranhos...

Como resposta, Lilian teve apenas a risada canina de Sirius.

- Acho que vou subir também, tomar banho e dormir. Deve me fazer bem, e quem sabe as coisas não melhoram?

- Estou torcendo por isso.

A ruiva levantou, mas teve seu braço segurado por Sirius.

- Nem um beijinho de boa noite? Já que eu tenho namorada quero aproveitar.

Lilian revirou os olhos e apenas lhe deu um selinho.

- Que sem graça...

Mas a ruiva já estava distante, e apenas mostrou a língua como resposta.

- Você anda muito marota senhorita certinha.

- Fazer o que se eu aprendo rápido?

O maroto apenas balançou a cabeça vendo a ruiva desaparecer pela escada, e logo ele mesmo subiu para seu dormitório.

Ele já estava com a mão na maçaneta quando as vozes de dentro lhe chamaram a atenção, fazendo-o parar.

- Então eles terminaram?

A voz de Lupin fez o interesse de Sirius crescer.

- E que jeito péssimo de terminar, a briga foi bem horrível.

A voz de Peter fazia Sirius desejar desesperadamente saber o assunto que seus colegas de quarto discutiam.

- Fiquei com um pouco de dó da McKinnon, ela não merecia perder o namorado por causa do idiota do Black.

A voz de Tiago foi o suficiente para fazer Sirius entrar no quarto.

- Quer dizer que a Lene terminou mesmo com o Diggori?

Tiago fechou a cara na mesma hora.

- Por que você quer saber? Achei que estivesse com a Lily, então isso não é da sua conta.

- Tiago, se você me escutasse saberia que...

- Não tenho nada pra ouvir.

- Tem sim, eu e a Lily...

Mas antes que Sirius pudesse concluir Tiago o interrompeu.

- Eu não quero saber.

- Ótimo, então não deve ser da sua conta que o meu namoro com a Lily é falso.

Aquilo atingiu o maroto como um banho de água fria.

- Co... como?

- É isso que você ouviu, eu a Lily não estamos juntos de verdade, a garota que eu gosto é a Marlene.

- E a Lily sabe disso? Ou você está enganando ela também?

- Ela não só sabe como concordou com o plano.

- Que plano?

- Eu disse a ela que queria fazer a Marlene terminar com o Diggori e que o melhor jeito era pelo ciúmes, então eu pensei em arrumar uma namorada, assim além de mostrar que eu posso ser fiel, eu ainda fazia ciúmes na Marlene.

- E tinha que escolher justo a Lilian? Tem várias garotas que fariam o mesmo.

- Aí que você se engana, meu caro Pontas, as outras garotas iriam querer dar em cima de mim e fazer eu esquecer a Marlene, além de grudarem em mim, a Lily não gosta de mim, então estamos juntos por comodidade. Então ela é minha namorada e não é chata e grudenta, fora que era a única que eu podia dar algo em troca.

- Como assim?

- Qual a coisa que a Lily mais quer na vida, Tiago? Ou pelo menos ela pensa que quer.

O silencio do amigo fez Sirius balançar a cabeça em negativa.

- Se livrar de você, oras, se ela namorar comigo, você não pode dar em cima dela.

- Então esse seu plano idiota só beneficia você, porque não me ajuda em nada a conquistá-la, só dificulta.

- É aí em que você se engana novamente, Ponta, você não pode dar em cima dela, mas pode falar com ela, pode ser amigo dela e pode mostrar pra ela o Tiago Potter que ela não conhece.

Tiago arregalou os olhos.

- Você é brilhante, Almofadinhas.

E essa foi a vez de Remo se assustar.

- Meu Deus, Tiago, eu achei que você iria pôr algum juízo no Almofadinhas, esse plano é ridículo.

- Muito pelo contrário, Aluado, com esse plano, eu vou poder entrar no coração da Lily de forma muito mais discreta. Se prepare, Sirius, amanhã sua namorada vai ganhar um novo amigo.

E o maroto riu.

- Contanto que você não me ponha chifres.

E apenas quando todos os pratos estão limpos é que se pode organizar uma cozinha, ou no caso de Sirius, o plano mais idiota do mundo.

**Sinceramente? Esse capítulo foi uma porcaria, eu detestei, mais vai ficar assim mesmo, meu surto de inspiração só fez isso ai, mas de certa forma esse cap é só uma introdução para o que está para vir e que como deu pra notar não é pouca coisa.**

**Na verdade eu estou com falta de inspiração porque eu estou escrevendo uma nova fic e fico sem muita vontade de escrever essa, mas eu não vou abandoná-la, isso eu me recuso a fazer.**

**Esse capitulo demorou também porque eu demorei pra passar pra minha beta e com o fim de ano eu só recebi de volta esse ano e como vou viajar o próximo só sai no fim do mês, mas vou me esforçar pra que eles não demorem tanto pra sair esse ano.**

**Não tenho muito o que dizer então... Reviews:**

_**Miss Black-Lupin Potter-Malfoy**__**:**_** a Marlene está mesmo sendo terrível, mas ela gosta do Sirius e ciúmes de mulher é fogo... Mas uma hora ela e a Lily vão se entender novamente, no fundo eu acho que a Marlene nem é tão ruim assim...**

_**Mari lP.**_**: um pouco se resolveu aqui, mas ainda falta muito pra tudo ficar perfeito...**

_**Janne Potter**_**: as coisas se acertaram em parte, mas ainda tem muita coisa pra acontecer... eu sei que os capítulos não andam muito grandes e eu estou demorando, mas é que a minha nova fic bloqueia essa um pouco, pelo menos eu prometo não largar essa. Se vale de alguma coisa o próximo cap deve ser grande, tenho muita coisa em mente pra ele.**

_**Ani Savioli**__**:**_** eu li a fico SB que você me indicou e realmente é perfeita, eu adoro o jeito que ela descreve a guerra e como ela não quebrou o Canon, eu adorei ver que a guerra realmente estava matando pessoas e que o foco não era o romance, eu gosto como a guerra não é só um plano de fundo, mas sim o que move a historia. Mas eu fiquei muito puta, como assim ta incompleta? Faltam 2 caps pra eu terminar ela, pq eu parei de tão desiludida, como assim ta incompleta? Aaahhhhh**

_**Marydf Evans Cullen**_** : é um prazer ter você por aqui, antes tarde do que nunca... Mas relaxe, depois do sofrimento as coisas iram melhorar, pra Sirius já melhorou, logo a Marlene também cai na real.**

**Então gente é isso, até o próximo capitulo: **_**Fidelidade. **_


	7. Dia 6: Fidelidade

Disclaimer: Os personagens presentes nessa fic são da obra de J..

Dedico: dedico essa fic a Juliana Montez já que a fic dela foi minha inspiração e incentivo.

O plano de Six

Dia 6: _Fidelidade. _

Naquela manhã, Lily acordou incrivelmente bem disposta, ela já havia feito todas as lições e poderia aproveitar seu domingo tranquilamente, além de estar com a sensação de que algo bom fosse acontecer. Assim, quando sentou no sofá do salão comunal para esperar Sirius, ela não podia estar mais radiante.

"Talvez a Marlene volte a falar comigo agora que terminou com o Amus..."

Mas sua felicidade foi cortada quando um garoto de cabelos revoltos sentou-se sorridente ao seu lado.

- Bom dia, Lily!

Inicialmente a ruiva não respondeu nada, e ficou olhando o maroto com as sobrancelhas erguidas de desconfiança.

- Achei que não estivesse falando comigo ou com Sirius, e tirando o fato dele estar péssimo por isso, eu estava super feliz com você não falando comigo.

- Olha Lily, eu conversei com o Sirius e...

Mas antes que ele pudesse terminar, a ruiva o cortou:

- E o que ele disse?

O desespero era aparente na voz dela e Tiago percebeu: ela estava com medo de que Sirius tivesse contado do plano para ele, afinal o trato era ele não saber de nada.

- Ele disse que gosta mesmo de você, fica tranquila, ele não pediu pra eu dar o fora em você no lugar dele.

O humor que Tiago usou para distraí-la funcionou, pois Lily sorriu.

- Então... Eu pensei e decidi que se ele gosta de você não é certo eu ficar dando em cima de você e tudo mais, e acho que é uma boa oportunidade pra gente parar de brigar, e bem... Amigos?

Lilian olhou a mão estendida do maroto um tempo antes de apertá-la.

- Amigos...

O maroto sorriu e por um segundo Lily sorriu de volta, antes de voltar à realidade.

- Bem, o que você acha de descer e tomar café comigo?

A ruiva ficou encarando o garoto até que ele riu.

- Ora, não é um pedido pra sair, só vamos descer e começar a comer antes do resto, é um convite que você pode aceitar, não?

- Então vamos, eu estou mesmo com fome.

Sorrindo pelo primeiro sim que recebeu de Lilian Evans, o maroto desceu até o salão principal ao lado de seu grande amor.

--

- E então nós tivemos que correr dos policiais até conseguirmos vestir a capa em um beco sem saída.

A cena de dois amigos conversando seria normal se esses não fossem Tiago Potter e Lilian Evans.

- Vocês dois são loucos, sabe a quantidade de regras mágicas que quebraram?

- Mas tem que admitir que foi engraçado!

- É... Eu ainda não acredito que você tem uma capa de invisibilidade!

- Tem muito sobre mim que você ainda não sabe.

- Eu sei, você é um convencido, galinha, arrogante e mimado.

O sorriso de Tiago se desfez, passara o café-da-manhã inteiro conversando com a ruiva e já estava achando que o conceito dela sobre ele estava melhor, mas parecia que estava enganado.

- Mas... Até que você sabe ser leal aos seus amigos e corajoso.

E o maroto sorriu.

- Não é à toa que eu estou na Grifinória.

A ruiva iria responder se algo não tivesse a chamado atenção: Sirius conversando animadamente com uma garota, e essa entregava uma carta para ele.

- Por que eu não me surpreendo...

Tiago estranhou a mudança da ruiva e virou-se na direção que ela olhava e viu a cena de Sirius e a garota, mas quando se virou de volta, viu uma Lily raivosa indo em direção ao seu amigo.

- Eu sabia que isso ia acabar acontecendo, mas eu, por um instante, achei que você tinha realmente mudado, mas o que eu estava pensando, você também é um maroto.

- Do que está falando, Lily, você não está pensando que eu e a Mary...

- Eu não estou pensando, Sirius, eu estou vendo.

E sem que o maroto tivesse a chance de revidar, a ruiva se virou em direção à torre da Grifinória, mas não sem antes ouvir o comentário maldoso.

- Quem mandou a mosca morta cdf tentar ter o Sirius só pra ela.

De cabeça baixa, Lilian estava quase chegando no jardim, quando sentiu uma mão puxá-la.

- Lily, deixa o Sirius se explicar, eu não acho que ele tivesse te traindo.

- Me deixa, Potter, não quero você defendendo seu amiginho, eu já sabia que seria assim.

E assim, sem ter o que contestar, Tiago deixou sua ruiva ir para longe dele mais uma vez.

--

Lilian andava pelos corredores, indo em direção ao salão comunal, havia passado o dia no jardim pensando no quanto foi burra, talvez Sirius nem quisesse nada com Marlene, só quisesse ficar com ela já que o amigo não conseguia.

Seus pensamentos foram cortados quando duas vozes meio alteradas chamaram a sua atenção.

- Quer deixar eu me explicar?

- Não, Sirius, eu sei de toda aquela história, mas você está com a Lily, e se você não a quer, eu quero, então a respeite, se você for desistir de tudo e voltar às galinhagens, pelo menos termina tudo com ela, não acho que ela tem que ficar ouvindo desaforo dos outros pelas suas mancadas.

- Eu sei e concordo com você, até porque traí-la só ia mostrar que eu não sei ser firme com garota nenhuma, e é isso que eu não quero, decidi namorar justamente por isso.

- Então por que você estava conversando com aquela garota?

- E eu não posso conversar com uma garota?

- Pode, mas não precisava ganhar intimidade chamando ela pelo nome na frente da Lily e nem aceitar a carta dela.

- O problema, senhor defensor da Lily, é que eu não estava dando em cima dela nem ela de mim.

- Como assim?

- Ela gosta do Aluado, a carta é pra ele, mas ela ficou com vergonha de entregar pra ele e pediu pra mim.

Lily não podia ver o rosto de Tiago, mas tinha certeza de que ele devia estar com sua mesma expressão confusa, aliviada e bem humorada.

- Viu? Vocês ficam me julgando mas eu to tomando jeito.

E saindo rápido para não ser descoberta, a ruiva foi para o salão comunal sorrindo. Apesar de ser um maroto, Sirius ainda tinha uma chance, e mesmo sem saber, ela se perguntou se o moreno de cabelos revoltos também teria jeito.

**Ooi!**

**Eu amei esse capitulo, não sei porque mas eu gostei dele... e admito que ele foi fácil de escrever, alias ele foi bem rápido de escrever...**

**Vou aproveitar o pique e escrever o resto... os próximos dois capítulos são pequenos então acho que consigo fazer sair rápido também... vou dar trabalho pra minha beta... que alias é a culpada por esse capitulo só ter saído agora e não uma semana atrás, mas enfim... só um ultimo recado:**

**Eu to com uma nova fic gente, ela não é exatamente um romance, mas vai ter bastante romance, ela se passa na época do Harry, embora no final vá ter muito sobre marotos e sobre o passado e tals, mas enfim eu queria que vocês dessem ao menos uma oportunidade pra essa fic, ela se chama ****herança de um passado perdido ****e eu adoraria ver alguém lendo, o trailer já ta on e logo o cap um sai, afinal ta com a minha beta a séculos.**

**Mas agora vamos as reviews, que alias foram muitas, me deixou muito feliz:**

_**Miss Black-Lupin Potter-Malfoy**__**:**_** sim,**___**no final a Lily fica com o Tiago e o Sirius com a Marlene.**_

_**Marydf Evans Cullen**_**: a lily é meio ingênua e achou que o tiago fosse simplesmente largar do pé dela e o fato dele defender a honra dela faz dele um bom perdedor e também alguém melhor aos olhos dela, e sem ela saber Sirius está fazendo exatamente o que ela quer**

_**Zix Black**__**:**_** que bom que você resolveu deixar uma review, sim eu demorei, mas agora vou me esforçar pra postar logo pq tenho outras coisas em mente e não quero ficar com muitos projetos em atividade ao mesmo tempo, se não eu não posto é nada**

_**Juliana Montez**_**: fico feliz que você esteja gostando e aviso que vou seguir seu exemplo e postar mais rápido, estou lerda demais e isso está aborrecendo até a mim. Torço pra ver logo você por aqui, seja nos comentários ou na sua nova fic que por sinal está tão boa como todas**

_**Ani Savioli**_**: realmente o cap passado foi parado, mas ele era assim mesmo e os próximos 2 não vão ser muito diferentes, mas esse eu acho q foi mais agitadinho e compensa pelo tempo que estive parada, mas eu agora vou atualizar mais rápido, promessa de ex-escoteira XP**

**Então gente até o próximo capitulo: **_**Recomeço**_


	8. Dia 7: Recomeço

Disclaimer: Os personagens presentes nessa fic são da obra de J..

Dedico: dedico essa fic a Juliana Montez já que a fic dela foi minha inspiração e incentivo.

O plano de Six

Dia 7: _Recomeço_

- E se você não acreditar em mim, pode pedir para o Aluado te mostrar a carta, ou...

Sirius parecia desesperado tentando se explicar, o que fazia Lily rir.

- Calma, Sirius, eu acredito em você.

Ao ouvir aquela frase sair da boca de Lily, o maroto não pôde deixar de suspirar aliviado.

- Ainda bem... Achei que ia levar o dia inteiro tentando... Afinal você é tão 100% contra nós que achei que nunca acreditaria em mim.

- Eu estava errada, tanto sobre você como sobre o Potter.

Ao ouvir seu nome, Tiago se levantou um pouco confuso do sofá de onde observava a conversa do casal.

- Sobre mim?

Mesmo vermelha, a ruiva continuou seu discurso, era duro admitir que estivera errada todo esse tempo, afinal ela sempre divulgou seu ódio pelos marotos tão abertamente e por tanto tempo, que ainda parecia inacreditável que ela estivesse se redimindo.

- Eu ouvi vocês dois conversando ontem e agradeço por ter me defendido, Potter, afinal você podia ter ficado quieto e esperado eu terminar com o Sirius, mas ao contrário, você foi tirar satisfação com ele então... Obrigada.

Quando a compreensão atingiu o maroto, ele mal podia acreditar que fosse mesmo Lilian Evans que estivesse ali na sua frente falando aquelas coisas.

- Eu... bem... eu sempre disse que gostava de você, se você está com o Sirius nada mais justo do que ver você feliz com ele, mesmo que isso me deixe muito irritado, eu vou ter que aguentar.

A ruiva sorriu.

- Eu.. eu decidi que não vou mais julgar vocês por serem marotos, digamos que eu vou recomeçar.

E sorrindo como Lily nunca viu antes, Tiago lhe estendeu a mão.

- Prazer, eu sou Tiago Potter, mas meus amigos me chamam de Pontas, sou o apanhador da Grifinória, melhor amigo do seu namorado e um maroto, se precisar é só pedir.

- Prazer, sou Lilian Evans.

E aquela simples brincadeira era apenas o começo, e Sirius não pôde deixar de pensar que finalmente seu plano parecia estar dando certo.

--

- Eu ainda não consigo acreditar.

- Vai devagar, Pontas, a Lily ainda está com o Sirius.

- Eu sei, mas ela não está mais gritando comigo e ela falou que não vai me julgar, tem coisa melhor?

- Prestar atenção na aula antes que a Minerva nos dê uma detenção.

Tiago estava sentado ao lado de Remo na aula de transfiguração e mal se cabia de felicidade, mas antes que pudesse responder a professora se virou para eles.

- Sr. Potter, eu apreciaria se o senhor seguisse o conselho do Sr. Lupin.

- Pode deixar professora, pode voltar a falar de transfiguração de seres vertebrados.

E com um sorriso presunçoso no rosto Tiago viu a professora voltar ao quadro e seu amigo balançar a cabeça negativamente.

"Como ele sempre consegue se safar..."

--

Sirius havia descido para encontrar seus amigos e ir jantar quando a cena de Tiago Potter e Lilian Evans conversando animadamente sobre algum assunto aleatório o surpreendeu.

- Devo ficar preocupado com os chifres?

Os dois pararam de conversar para encarar o maroto.

- Não seja ridículo, Sirius, eu posso conseguir ficar com você, mas o Potter é pedir demais.

Aquela frase, embora pequena, apertou o coração de Tiago, ele realmente achava que as coisas estavam melhorando. Sem se deixar abalar, ele colocou um sorriso no rosto e se virou para responder à ruiva.

- Assim você me ofende, achei que estávamos melhor já que você deixa eu te chamar de Lily e prometeu não me julgar...

Mas a ruiva não respondeu a provocação, e Sirius aproveitou para irritar o amigo dando um selinho na namorada.

- Então vamos descer?

Mas antes que Sirius pudesse responder, Pedro, que assistia a cena com Remo, não conseguiu segurar o comentário.

- Você devia aceitar a idéia, almofadinhas, porque eu acho que o Pontas quer é comer um cachorro bem passado.

E se Tiago já estava irritado, ele ficou ainda mais carrancudo, e Lily não pôde deixar de notar.

"Ele está irritado porque Sirius está comigo e não ele... idiota"

Mas bem no fundo a ruiva não queria acreditar naquelas palavras, ela preferia achar que o ciúmes de Tiago era verdadeiro e não porque perdeu uma conquista para o amigo.

- Eu sempre soube que era um veado, mas me comer eu não deixo, eu gosto de mulher.

- Vá pro quinto dos infernos, Sirius.

Enquanto os marotos riam da cara de Tiago, Marlene apareceu com Alice, e Sirius, ao notar, teve uma idéia.

- Ok, por que vocês não descem? Eu lembrei que tenho uma coisa pra fazer.

Todos pareciam concordar, mas Lilian olhou desconfiada para o namorado.

- Relaxa, Lily, prometo que não é nada fora das regras da escola.

Depois de parecer ser liberado pela ruiva e vendo-a sair junto com os marotos, Sirius foi até Marlene e a segurou antes que essa também saísse.

- Posso falar com você? Prometo que não vou demorar muito.

- Certo, vai na frente, Alice.

A amiga acenou e saiu, deixando o casal sozinho para trás.

- Então, o que quer?

- Eu queria fazer um pedido e te contar um segredo, pode escolher o que quer ouvir primeiro.

A garota franziu as sobrancelhas e depois olhou para o maroto pensando em qual seria seu objetivo.

- O segredo.

- Curiosa você... Mas ai vai, eu não estou com a Lily porque gosto dela e ela sabe disso, mas porque eu queria sossegar, eu não quero ser mais o galinha que não consegue ficar com nenhuma garota e achei que a Lily podia me ajudar nisso.

- Certo... E o que eu tenho a ver com isso?

- É que a Lily tá chateada porque você não quer falar com ela, e ai entra meu pedido, queria que vocês voltassem a se falar.

- O problema, Black, é que eu não estou brava por a Lily estar namorando, e sim porque ela está namorando um maroto, ela odiava os marotos. E agora é que isso não faz sentido algum, ela nunca ficaria com você só pra te ajudar nisso.

- Então ela tem que ganhar algo em troca, não?

A garota parou e avaliou o maroto até pedir pra ele prosseguir.

- Ela ficando comigo se livra do Tiago.

A compreensão chegou ao olhar da garota.

- Mas ela estava conversando com ele agora a pouco.

- Porque eu estou dando um jeito do meu plano dar certo e esse é o maior segredo, eu quero que a Lily fique amiga do Tiago, assim ela vai ver que ele não é tão ruim como ela acredita.

- Então você está namorando a Lily para ajudar o Tiago e para deixar de ser galinha?

- É.

- Esse é o plano mais idiota que alguém poderia ter.

- Eu sei, Remo disse a mesma coisa, mas está funcionando, meio ruim no começo, mas está ficando bom.

- Eu vou pensar no seu pedido, mas saiba que eu desaprovo completamente a idéia de vocês namorarem por conveniência.

O maroto sorriu mesmo quando foi deixado para trás.

--

Lilian estava saindo do banheiro depois de se trocar para dormir, quando Marlene falou com ela.

- Diga pra mim que Sirius estava mentindo e que você não está com ele só por conveniência.

- Como?

- Você entendeu, Sirius veio falar comigo hoje, disse que ele tinha um plano onde vocês namoravam pra ele parar com a galinhagem e pra você se livrar do Potter.

A ruiva ficou em silencio, não fazia idéia do que responder enquanto Alice, que ouvia tudo, estava indignada.

- Você não fez isso não é, Lily? Que dizer... Isso não parece nada que a Lily que eu conheço faria.

- Alice tem razão, Lily, namorar Sirius Black só pra se livrar do Potter? Os dois são farinha do mesmo saco, por Merli!n

A garota respirou fundo e encarou as duas amigas.

- Olha, eu sei que o plano do Sirius é idiota e tudo mais, mas ele veio com uma proposta quase irrecusável, quer dizer, eu estava morrendo de raiva do Potter e de repente eu tinha a chance de me livrar dele, fora que Sirius queria sossegar e eu achei uma boa, quer dizer, ele quer mudar e eu sou completamente a favor disso, odeio ver as garotas chorando por ele toda vez que são largadas.

-Pois pra quem queria se livrar do Potter, vocês hoje passaram o dia todo juntos.

- Eu ontem descobri que o julguei mal.

Vendo a cara de incompreensão e incredulidade das duas amigas Lily contou todo o ocorrido no dia anterior.

"Sirius, seu safado, está enganando a Lily direitinho... Aposto que o Potter sabe sobre esse plano, conquistá-la pela amizade... Sirius Black nunca vai mudar, Lily, ele não presta..."

Os pensamentos de Marlene foram interrompidos pela voz de Alice.

- Ainda acho esse plano meio idiota e tudo mais, mas não podemos negar que você se deu bem com ele, afinal, mesmo sendo um idiota, Sirius Black não é o maior pegador de Hogwarts à toa, não?

As duas garotas olharam sem entender para Alice.

- Gente... eu to falando dos beijos todas dizem que são fantásticos!

Lilian ficou vermelha e tacou seu travesseiro na cara de Alice enquanto Marlene ria.

- Eu sabia, Sirius estava mentindo, você só queria agarrar o garanhão da escola.

E não demorou muito para a própria Lilian rir de sua situação.

- Eu tinha que ganhar algum extra depois dos desaforos que eu ouvi das garotas do colégio.

- Então ele beija bem?

A ruiva não precisou responder a pergunta de Alice, seu rosto vermelho já mostrava tudo.

- Eu nunca tive ninguém pra comparar, mas eu acho que sim.

- Não acredito que entrou nessa sendo bv.

E novamente a ruiva viu que suas amigas estavam certas.

- Ora, Lene, eu também aceitaria, ela perdeu o bv com o Black, ele pode não prestar, mas é um pedaço de mal caminho...

- Vou contar isso para o Frank...

A morena se assustou com a promessa da outra e pulou da cama em direção a amiga.

- Por favor, não, ele tá quase me pedindo em namoro!

E enquanto Marlene ria Lilian protestou.

- Eu não estava sabendo disso...

- Saberia se a gente estivesse se falando...

E um silêncio chato se fez.

- O que passou, passou, eu fiquei irritada e julguei mal a situação, eu ainda não aprovo esse namoro de vocês, mas vamos recomeçar e ver o que vai acontecer, né?

E após Alice puxar as amigas para um super abraço, ela desandou a contar todos os avanços entre ela e Frank até que as outras colegas do quarto chegassem e todas fossem dormir.

**Oi gente!**

**Mais um capitulo para todo mundo, aqui finalmente as coisas estão melhores, eu tava morrendo de dó das pessoas...**

**Bem eu não tenho muito pra falar... mentira, tenho 3 coisas. A primeira é que a minha amada **Juliana Montez **vai fazer uma continuação para "James e eu", a super fic que me inspirou a escrever essa, então gente LEIAM.**

**A segunda coisa é uma propaganda básica pra minhas fics:**

1. Meu Verão

Ele a conheceu no verão, viveram boas lembranças no outono e se separaram no inverno. Anos depois a figura de Draco Malfoy trás a Remus tudo o que ele lutou para esquecer, ou fingia ter esquecido.

Harry Potter - Rated: K+ - Portuguese - Romance/Drama - Chapters: 1 - Words: 2,784 - Reviews: 1 - Published: 2-16-10 - Remus L. & Narcisa M. - Complete

2. Herança de um Passado Perdido

Aquele erro jamais seria esquecido por aqueles que o conhecem, mas a herança deixada por ele não pode ser apagada. Quando Harry encontra uma estranha em frente ao número 12, aquilo se torna apenas o começo para o passado vir a tona. TRAILER ON

Harry Potter - Rated: K - Portuguese - Adventure/Romance - Chapters: 2 - Words: 2,416 - Updated: 2-7-10 - Published: 1-2-10 - Harry P.

3. Ela

Cada pessoa tem sua particularidade e para ele a dela era a mais especial.

Harry Potter - Rated: K - Portuguese - Romance - Chapters: 1 - Words: 1,840 - Reviews: 4 - Published: 10-31-09 - Remus L. & N. Tonks – Complete

**A Terceira é uma pequena explicação de porque eu não postei antes, bem isso aconteceu porque a minha linda beta levou UM MÊS para corrigir esse cap minúsculo, então as coisas foram bem tensas por aqui, então a partir de agora eu não prometo mais caps rápidos, a demora vai ter de fazer parte do negocio.**

**Agora, reviews:**

_**Marydf Evans Cullen**__**:**_** tudo bem, pelo menos você deixou.**

_**Zix Black**__**:**_** seria mesmo legal Sirius/Lily, mas essa era para ser James/Lily mesmo, mas quem sabe eu não acabo fazendo uma onde o Sirius fique com a ruiva?**

_**Ani:**_** a Lily é meio boba, mesmo que ela ache mal do Sirius ela acabou confiando nele, então ela acaba nem desconfiando, mas se o Tiago não ficar esperto tudo pode dar errado. Mas que tipo de coisa você quer que o Sirius ensine pra Lily?**

_**Lunara Tonks Lupin**__**:**_** ah obrigada, mas o six é mesmo o que mais chama a atenção, por isso é tão legal.**

_**Juliana Montez**__**:**_** ooi! É sempre um prazer te ver aqui, não ligo de você ter demorado, afinal é para poder postar um cap maravilhoso que tanto espero. Estou feliz por você estar gostando e acho q o James devia mesmo ganhar um super Oscar... mas acho q o Oscar vai ser do Sirius.. quem sabe um globo de ouro? **

**Então é isso, até o próximo capitulo: **_**Amizade.**_


	9. Dias 8 a 25: Amizade

**Então pessoas, milagres de natal realmente existem, depois de NOVE MESES sem atualizações, eu finalmente estou postando um capitulo.**

**Sei que explicações não valem de nada, mas eu gostaria de falar que eu tive momentos tensos com essa fic. Alem disso, tinha esse capitulo pronto desde setembro, mas não conseguia postar porque a beta "tava de mau" **

**Por fim, eu me inspirei no espirito natalino e com a ajuda da Honey G, do Forum 6v, consegui uma revisão na fic e postei. Minha nota de autor no final pode ser meio confusa e talvez vc não veja uma resposta pra sua review, mas isso é porque eu modifiquei equela nota tantas vezes que cansei.**

**Agora, a fic:**

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: Os personagens presentes nessa fic são da obra de J...

Dedico: dedico essa fic a Juliana Montez já que a fic dela foi minha inspiração e incentivo.

O plano de Six

Dias 8 a 25: Amizade

Sirius estava pensativo, dias haviam se passado e seu plano estava indo muito bem...

Abriu os olhos, estava deitado no colo de Lily e dali podia ver que a ruiva ainda lia, mas agora tinha mais um ser escorado nela: Tiago dormia em seu ombro.

- Você agora virou travesseiro?

Lily tirou os olhos do livro e encarou Sirius.

- Você não viu nada. Marlene estava dormindo aqui também, Remus e Alice a arrastaram para o dormitório. Só estou querendo terminar esse capítulo do livro para acordar o Tiago e mandar vocês dois pra cama.

Sirius riu levemente, os últimos dias tinham mudado muita coisa e, olhando para Lily, ele pode notar que ela também pensava neles.

_Dia 10_

Sirius estava tentando, mas era óbvio que tudo o que dizia era uma grande mentira...

- Sirius, pare de tentar me enrolar e admita logo que quer ir azarar sonserinos ou fazer mais alguma das coisas ridículas que vocês normalmente fazem...

- Eu JURO que não vamos fazer nada de ruim, Lily, acredite em mim.

Lily olhou nos olhos do maroto, mas mesmo que eles parecessem sinceros, ela não conseguia acreditar.

- QUER SABER? DANE-SE VOCÊ, EU NÃO ESTOU NEM AI, ALIÁS, TALVEZ NÃO QUEIRA MAIS SER SUA NAMORADA, PODE IR E MORRER.

Depois de explodir sobre Sirius e passar fulminando por Tiago, ruiva subiu para o dormitório.

- Meu Merlin, o que foi isso? A ruiva surtou!

Diante o espanto de Sirius, Tiago começou a rir só parando com a chegada de Marlene.

- O que foi que vocês fizeram? Lily chegou chorando no quarto!

Tiago mirou Marlene e perguntou aquilo que o espanto não deixou Sirius perguntar.

- Chorando? Mas a gente não fez nada, só estávamos falando pra ela que não esperasse a gente depois da janta porque iríamos fazer algumas coisas.

- Vai ver ela está de TPM.

A voz guinchada de Pedro foi ouvida pelo trio, que se virou para o sofá, onde Pedro comia alguns bolinhos e observava Remus jogar xadrez com ele mesmo.

- O que é TPM?

Pedro desviou os olhos do jogo e olhou para os dois marotos.

- É uma coisa estranha que acontece com as mulheres e que faz elas terem reações extremas sem motivo. Minha mãe me contou isso pra que, quando ela começasse a gritar e depois chorar do nada, eu ficar longe.

Os dois marotos se encararam antes de Tiago perguntar se aquilo era algum tipo de doença.

- Segundo a minha mãe, não.

Marlene balançou a cabeça.

- Deixem quieto, ela está bem, só tentem não exagerar na brincadeira para que ela não fique irritada depois.

Os dois marotos assentiram e foram embora do salão comunal.

- Viu isso, Rabicho? Eles sequer agradeceram você. Viu como eles esqueceram da gente?

Pedro tirou os olhos dos bolinhos mais uma vez e encarou Lupin.

- Não fique assim, eu sei que eles se lembram que daqui três dias tem lua, eles não esqueceriam isso.

Remus suspirou e fez cheque mate no time branco.

- Me dá um bolinho?

- Claro.

_Dia 13_

- Já chega, Sirius. Você está sempre inventando desculpas e dizendo que são coisas que você não pode contar.

- São segredos dos marotos, Lily.

A ruiva suspirou e fez sinal para que Sirius fosse embora logo.

- Não ouse se mexer, Tiago Potter.

Tiago já estava saindo atrás de Sirius e Pedro, quando a ruiva lhe ameaçou gelidamente.

- Sim, senhora.

Lançando um último olhar para os amigos, Tiago virou as costas e andou até Lilian.

- Seja sincero, Potter, vocês vão se meter em confusão?

O maroto a encarou.

- Não Lily, sério.

A ruiva suspirou, se não fosse confusão só poderia ser uma coisa...

- Hoje é noite de lua cheia, estou certa em pensar que isso tem algo haver com o Remus?

Tiago gelou. Como ela teria descoberto?

- Relaxa, eu não vou contar pra ninguém. Acho que no fim Severo conseguiu me influenciar um pouco, então eu acabei percebendo. Eu não sei o que é que vocês fazem, mas sinto que é algo arriscado e que quebra muitas regras.

- Não é tão arriscado, mas quebra muitas regras. Vai nos denunciar?

Tiago agora parecia sério, uma seriedade que Lily jamais imaginou ver no maroto. Assim como jamais imaginou que a seriedade no rosto de Potter pudesse deixá-lo mais bonito. Tal pensamento a fez corar.

- Não, não vou... Eu só não quero que vocês se machuquem.

- Relaxa, ruiva, a gente não vai. Eu prometo que volto inteiro e trago o Sirius inteiro também, confie em mim.

Lily não respondeu, mas quando olhou nos olhos de Tiago, ela estava depositando nele toda a confiança que jurou jamais depositar.

_Dia 17_

Lily estava desesperada, precisava tirar uma boa nota naquele trabalho de transfiguração.

- Por que você não pede ajuda a Sirius ou a Tiago? Eles têm notas bem altas, podem te ajudar.

A ruiva tirou os olhos do pergaminho e encarou a amiga.

- Sirius sumiu com Peter já tem um bom tempo e eu não vou pedir ajuda para o Potter.

Marlene suspirou, Lilian era mais teimosa do que podia suportar.

- Pedir minha ajuda pra quê?

As duas tomaram um grande susto quando Tiago apareceu do lado dela na mesa da biblioteca.

- Lily precisa de ajuda com o trabalho de transfiguração, mas não quer te pedir.

- Eu não...

A ruiva tentou desmentir a amiga, mas foi silenciada pelo olhar severo da mesma.

- Por que você não me deixa dar uma lida? Eu posso te indicar onde você pode melhorar e depois você faz o resto.

Os dois se encararam um pouco antes de Lilian aceitar a proposta do maroto fazendo Marlene sorrir. Lilian era muito orgulhosa, mas Tiago estava preparado para contornar tudo.

"Só ela ainda não reparou em como eles dão certo", pensou Marlene. (?)

_Dia 20_

Sirius estava feliz – passara um bom tempo ao lado de Marlene enquanto eles azaravam alguns sonserinos idiotas. Chegaram às gargalhas no salão comunal, e sabiam que corriam risco de serem pegos (uma vez que o horário de recolhimento já havia passado) mas não ligavam.

- Calem a boca vocês dois.

A dupla parou de rir quando ouviu um silvo baixo vindo do sofá e se viraram para olhar. Tiago estava sentado com nada mais do que Lilian Evans em seu colo, dormindo profundamente.

- Não queria acordar a Lily, ela ficou um bom tempo acordada esperando vocês. Estava preocupada com você, Marlene, disse que tinha uns sonserinos te rondando.

- Tinha, demos conta deles agora a pouco.

Tiago olhou o amigo que se orgulhava pelo que tinha feito e balançou a cabeça.

- Tem algum jeito de eu levá-la lá pra cima? Não queria acordá-la.

- É só subir, o feitiço das escadas só funciona se você estiver "mal intencionado".

O maroto concordou e devagar ajeitou a ruiva em seus braços. Ouviu-a soltar alguns resmungos e se aconchegar em seu peito. Era uma sensação maravilhosa.

O grupo subiu as escadas e adentraram no dormitório feminino. Tiago colocou Lilian na cama indicada por Marlene e puxou os cobertores. Sorriu quando viu a ruiva protestar ao ser separada do calor onde estava.

- Sirius, acho melhor você começar a se preocupar com os chifres.

O tom maroto de Marlene fez Tiago desviar o olhar de sua ruiva e vislumbrar os dois amigos a suas costas, um deles levemente irritado. Sorrindo de lado ele voltou sua atenção para Lilian.

- Eu te amo, Lily, larga o Pads e fica comigo.

Mesmo sussurrando na orelha da garota, o silêncio no cômodo deixou a frase bem audível para os outros dois que apenas balançaram a cabeça negativamente.

_Dia 24_

Lily estava no quarto com Marlene e Alice, contando as novidades recentes, quando Alice interrompeu seu discurso sobre Frank para perguntar à ruiva sobre Sirius Black.

- Plano ou não, você tá se aproveitando, não é? Você mesma disse que é bom beijá-lo.

Rubra até a raiz dos cabelos, Lily respondeu a amiga.

- Eu sei que não deveria, mas sou humana e Sirius se porta muito bem. Ele ainda teme que Tiago volte a ignorá-lo, se quer saber, a gente nem anda muito junto ultimamente.

- Claro que não, você e Tiago resolveram se grudar um no outro, e eu posso não conhecer Sirius tão a fundo, mas sei que ele não vai querer ficar se agarando com você na frente do amigo dele.

O tom de voz de Marlene deixou Lily com mais vergonha ainda, ela não se agarrava com Sirius, mas o ciúmes de Marlene estava crescendo muito nos últimos dias.

- As coisas mudaram um pouco entre a gente, mas não quer dizer que Tiago ainda goste de mim. E pare de falar de mim, Lene, você e Sirius estão bem proximos também!

Mas ao contrário do que a ruiva esperava, Marlene não respondeu, apenas ficou em silêncio, um tanto corada.

- A Lene sempre foi caidinha pelo Black, então ela tá se aproveitando. Fica de olho, Lily!

A ruiva ria de Alice enquanto Marlene ficava apenas mais vermelha.

- Não se preocupe, Lene, eu e Sirius não vamos durar.

- Como assim?

- Somos um casal unido pela conveniência, isso não dura.

A morena apenas sorriu, pensando em alguem que gostaria de ouvir aquilo bem mais que ela.

Lilian balançou a cabeça para tirar as lembranças da cabeça e notou que Sirius ainda a encarava.

- Melhor irmos dormir, amanhã tem Hogsmeade.

A ruiva pensava em um modo de acordar Tiago quando um pensamento singelo lhe passou pela cabeça.

- Ele não me convidou dessa vez.

- É claro que não, apesar dos pesares, você ainda é minha namorada.

Lilian se surpreendeu ao ouvir a voz de Sirius, não tinha se dado conta de que começara a fala em voz alta.

- Eu sei, apenas acho estranho, já estava acostumada.

Sirius sorriu de lado, aquele era um bom sinal, mas não deveria insistir. Aos pouco, viu Tiago acordando e, ainda muito sonolendo, se arrastar para o dormitório.

- Boa noite, Six.

- Boa noite, Lil.

E ainda meio pensativo, Sirius viu Lilian desaparecer nas escadas.

* * *

**Ooi gente!**

**Sim, milagres acontecem, eu terminei esse capitulo!**

**Esse capitulo foi dificil de escrever, mesmo que ele não seja grande coisa, porque ele é a ligação entre o tempo que a Lily odiava o James e o tempo em que eles viraram amigos.**

**Além disso, eu ainda tive diversos problemas e faltas de inspiração para escrever esse capitulo.**

**Mas se vale de alguma coisa, tenho ele pronto a uns 4 meses, mas minha beta não quis betar porque estava atarefada com provas e eu não tive tempo/oportunidade para forçá-la a fazê-lo.**

**Sei que explicações não servem de desculpa, então vou parar de enrolar e responder as reviews:**

_**Maria Clara Sifuentes**_**: obrigada por comentar e por achar meu cap anterior bom, eu mesma não dou muito credito pra minha fic.**

_**Juliana Montez**_**: juh, obrigada por estar sempre aqui lendo quando vc tem um tempinho, alias, nãop andei deixando reviews, mas ando amando suas fics novas, toda vez que vejo seu nome nas atualizaçoes eu faço uns sons estranhos de felicidade e todo mundo me olha meio torto tipo "que menina louca". Escreva mais que eu tambem estarei me esforçando por aqui. Bjus**

_**deny weasley**_**: obrigada por comentar.**

_**Ani**_**: obrigada por comentar. Quanto a sua pergunta: a fic tem esse nomo porque o fandom criou para o Sirius o apelido de Six, então quando pensei no nome pensei em "o plano de sirius", mas não soava legal, fora que Six é um apelido normalmente usado por gente mais proxima, na minha fic a lily fica amiga do Sirius, so...**

_**CahBigaiski**_**: não sei se você sabe, mas você aquece meu coração... vc le minhas fics e principalmente, vc lê Herança, eu fico feliz de ver gente comentando lá porque no começo eu nao tinha reviews e fiquei com medo da fic nao vingar... eu gosto tanto dela... Bem, espero que vc esteja gostando, alias, eu tenho mais fics e que não estão no FeB, então dê um click no meu perfil aqui e de uma olhada =D**

_**Lu Black Lestrange**_**: Sorry, eu demorei muito, mas fico feliz que vc tenha gostado tanto e espero que ainda queira ler o que virá. Essa fic não vai ter 40 caps, mas ainda vai durar um tempo e bem, quando essa acabar outras viram, JL é meu casal do coração.**

_**Laah'S**_** : obrigada mesmo, eu tambem acho que tem uma fofura diferente, embora ainda seja um clichê. Espero te ver mais aqui, gosto de gente nova =D**

_**Mila Pink**_** : Mila, eu vou te dizer uma coisa, no começo eu assustei! Eu tava feliz no pc quando vi um e-mail atrás do outro chegando e bem.. foi meio assustador ver alguem mandando review cap por cap a uma da manhã, mas depois foi legal, me fez reler toda a minha propria fic pra entender o que vc comentava e acho que isso me deu um forcinha extra pra terminar a fic, fora que eu gostei de receber um review por cap, reviews é tão bom... serio, valeu mesmo, eu não conheço muita gente que faz isso. Alias, mesmo concelho que dei pra Cah, entra no meu perfil e dá uma olhada no que eu tenho lá, as vezes te agrada algo.**

_**Shibahime**_**: atualizeeeeeeei.**

**Bem gente, é isso, continuem lendo e comentando, tentarei pstar mais rapido agora. **

**Tambem gostaria de ver gente lendo minhas outras fics, dê um click no meu perfil e me faça feliz. **

**E até o próximo capítulo: **_**Hogsmead.**_


	10. Dia 26: Hogsmeade

Disclaimer: Os personagens presentes nessa fic são da obra de J...

Dedico: dedico essa fic a Juliana Montez já que a fic dela foi minha inspiração e incentivo.

O plano de Six

Dia 26: Hogsmead

Era ainda muito cedo quando a movimentação dos alunos começou, as idas ao vilarejo de Hogsmead eram sempre muito esperadas e eram sempre o assunto principal da mesa de café da manhã. Porém, Marlene parecia tão interessada em ir ao vilarejo como em comer sua torrada intocada no café da manhã.

- Qual o problema? Achei que estivesse animada para fazer algumas compras...

Ao ouvir a voz da amiga, Marlene desviou os olhos do prato.

- Estou animada para as compras, mas... bem... é a primeira vez que vou sozinha desde que terminei com Amos.

- Você não vai sozinha – Exclamou Lily indignada – Sirius e eu vamos junto com os outros marotos e é claro que você vai conosco, seria um inferno se eu tivesse que aguentar os quatro sozinha. Peter e Remus são tranquilos, mas Sirius e James são o suficiente pra deixar qualquer um louco!

Marlene não pode segurar o riso, era divertido ver como a ruiva mudara e passara a tratar os marotos de um jeito muito mais ameno mesmo quando insistia em falar mal deles.

- Então vamos logo.

Juntas as duas foram até os jardins onde encontraram os quatro amigos discutindo algum assunto que com certeza seria trivial.

- Todos pronto?- Perguntou Sirius ao se levantar da pedra em que sentava – Pensamos um pouco e decidimos ir comprar doces primeiro e depois iremos na Zonks, assim você pode ficar comendo seus doces enquanto espera a gente comprar e não vai se aborrecer!

Lily riu do discurso insano de Sirius antes de dar-lhe uma resposta.

- Você não vai me comprar com Doces, Sirius, se forem demorar na Zonks vou largar vocês e ir para o três vassouras comprar cerveja amantegada.

- Pode ser assim também...

Juntos o grupo seguiu o programa definido e ao chegarem na Zonks, Lily viu não apenas alguns marotos entrando, mas sua própria amiga.

- Traidora...- murmurou Lily sem saber que era ouvida.

- Ela sempre entrou ai, mas fazia isso quando você não via...

Com o susto Lily se virou de supetão e acidentalmente bateu seu cabelo no rosto de sua companhia.

- JAMES! Quase me mata de susto! Não vi que não tinha entrado também.

- Não tem nada em especifico que eu queira e tudo que precisarei para futuras brincadeiras, Sirius vai comprar. Mas então, quer companhia para a cerveja amanteigada?

Lily pensou um pouco ainda pega de surpresa, era um pouco estranho James chama-la para qualquer coisa que fosse.

- Velhos hábitos não mudam – Disse James ao pensar que o silêncio de Lily era uma negativa a seu convite – mas se não quiser, vou embora.

- Acho que estou prestes a descumprir uma promessa, porque incrivelmente aceito ir com você

Ainda surpresa com suas palavras, Lily olhou fundo nos olhos de James para ter a certeza de que fazia a escolha certa. James apenas lhe sorria e ela sabia que era verdadeiro.

- Quem me dera ter conseguido isso antes...

Lily ficou surpresa em ver um sorriso triste no rosto sempre alegre do maroto, mas se manteve em silencio enquanto seguia caminhando ao seu lado.

- Ei, você se importa se a gente passar em um lugar antes... é que eu sempre quis te levar lá e agora, mesmo que não seja um encontro oficial, parece ser minha única chance...

Lily olhou para James com um misto de surpresa e dúvida, mas não conseguia negar nada a ele, seus olhos pareciam sempre tão sinceros que a única coisa que ela conseguia pensar era que ou ele era um mentiroso muito bom, ou dizia a verdade. Assim, com um leve aceno de cabeça, a ruiva deixou-se conduzir pelo maroto para áreas do vilarejo que não conhecia até chegar em uma trilha de terra.

- Teremos que subir um pouquinho, mas vai gostar quando chegar lá.

Ainda em completo silencio, Lily seguiu James como se estivesse hipnotizada.

- Chegamos!

Como acordada de um encanto, Lily se viu no alto de uma colina onde um jardim de flores cobria toda a planície e onde, mais ao longe, Hogwarts se fazia visível da forma mais incrível possível.

- Esse lugar é lindo, James, se soubesse da existência dele, teria saindo com você a muito tempo...

- Se tivesse feito isso, não seria tão especial.

Lily olhou fundo nos olhos do maroto, ela sabia o que ele queria dizer com aquilo, sabia que se tudo não tivesse começado como um desafio, nunca teriam chegado tão longe.

- Acho que estivemos errados um sobre o outro o tempo todo, a Lily de agora é totalmente diferente da Lily que eu queria conquistar no quinto ano.

A ruiva deixou que uma risada escapasse pelo nariz e sorriu.

- Tem razão, você é bem diferente de quem eu pensei que você fosse. Mas como era essa Lily do quinto ano? Não acho que mudei em nada, acho que foi apenas a sua percepção.

- Você mudou sim, no quinto ano você era aquela menina linda que sentava na beira do lago pra contar fofocas e ler algum livro, era amiga do ranhoso e nunca me dava bola, vivia me respondendo com rispidez como se eu fosse um idiota. Hoje você continua linda, mas não me trata como se eu fosse um lixo de pessoa.

Lily sorriu, era verdade, ela havia tomado consciência de que James Potter era muito mais do que um garoto arrogante demais, ele era leal aos amigos, era divertido, inteligente e uma voz lá no fundo pedia que ela adicionasse o bonito a lista.

- Quando comecei a namorar Sirius achei que estava fazendo a maior besteira da minha vida, mas talvez essa experiência tenha ajudado a abrir os meus olhos, a conhecer antes de julgar. Você não se tornou perfeito, James, mas deixou de ser um monstro de sete cabeças.

James sorriu, mas não respondeu, não sabia o que dizer, sua única certeza é que tinha chegado onde queria estar, queria mostrar pra ruiva quem era e tinha conseguido.

O mundo ao redor parecia ter desaparecido, cada um estava preso em seus próprios pensamentos e ao mesmo tempo pareciam que pensavam a mesma coisa e quando notaram, já se encaravam e sorriam um para o outro.

- Sabe... talvez namorar o Pads tenha aberto os seus olhos – Disse James quebrando o silêncio e levando sua mão ao rosto de Lily – mas definitivamente foi a maior besteira que você já fez, ele é um idiota.

- O sujo falando do mal lavado!

Quando se deram conta, já tinham os rostos quase grudados e com a mente vazia, Lily se deixou fechar os olhos.

"Ela "namora" o Pads"

O pensamento serviu como um balde de água fria para James de forma que no instante seguinte ele já se separava da ruiva.

- A gente devia voltar...

Lily olhou para o maroto por um segundo como se jamais tivesse visto ao igual antes e logo em seguida ficou vermelha, abaixou os olhos e concordou com um aceno.

Seguiram o caminho inteiro em silêncio até chegarem no centro da vila, presos cada um em seus pensamentos.

- Diga a Sirius que eu sinto muito, mas que voltei sozinha.

James sequer teve tempo de responder, quando levantou a cabeça que olhava firmemente para o chão só pode ver a ruiva lhe dando as costas.

- O que raios deu em você para deixar Hogsmeade do nada?

Assim que Lily ouviu a voz da amiga entrar em seus ouvidos ela se remexeu na cama, havia passado as ultimas horas deitada e perdida em pensamentos, mas sabia que precisava conversar com alguém.

- Eu quase beijei James Potter.

Marlene parou no meio do quarto, sua expressão surpresa fez Lily gemer automaticamente e esconder o rosto em culpa.

- Ok... eu esperava algo do gênero, não exatamente agora mas...

- Você não entende, Lene! – cortou Lily- eu estou namorando Sirius, então eu quase beijo o melhor amigo dele, sendo que ele antes era o garoto que eu mais odiava na face da terra! E eu queria que ele tivesse me beijado!

- Lily, não sei se notou, mas já faz um tempo que você e James são amigos...

- Ainda assim, eu estou namorando Sirius, fiz ele jurar que ia ser fiel e quase beijei o melhor amigo dele!

- Para tudo, você está gostando do Sirius? Assim... de verdade?

Lily piscou, como ela poderia ter se esquecido que estava apenas fingindo?

- Não, quer dizer... eu gosto do Sirius como um bom amigo, ele é divertido, mas não é nada sério... e ainda assim eu devo fidelidade a ele, talvez não exatamente fidelidade, mas respeito! Lene, se James não tivesse recuado, eu teria deixado ele me beijar! Eu quase me senti desapontada quando ele recuou.

Marlene respirou aliviada, por um segundo ela realmente achou que Lily pudesse estar gostando de Sirius.

- Ele recuou? Por que ele faria isso? Ele é doido por você.

- Lene, você chegou comigo na parte em que eu namoro Sirius Black?

A ruiva soltou um suspiro e olhou para a melhor amiga.

- Eu simplesmente não sei o que eu faço, Lene...

**E é isso por hoje, pessoal!**

**Eu sei que fiquei MUITO tempo sem atualizar, mas as vezes life sucks e vc tem que lidar com isso, mas as vezes lidar com isso implica em gastar tempo, em perder inspiração e derivados. Mas minha fitinha do senhor do bonfim ta no meu braço a dois anos como promessa que vou terminar essa fic! Se ainda não arrebentou quer dizer que eu vou cumprir essa promessa!**

**Enfim, sem reviews dessa vez pq eu to com pressa de postar, sorry for that, mas eu agradeço a todos que mandaram e estimulo que continuem a mandar =D**

**Bem é isso!**

**PS: esse capitulo foi escrito em momentos diferentes e sobretudo em MESES diferentes e sem passar por uma beta, por isso, ele pode ter uns erros de continuidade/ forma de escrita bem severos, mas espero que esteja aceitável XD**

**Até o próximo capitulo: **_**The last day**_**.**


End file.
